Revelation
by Panzer718
Summary: What would one do in the face of tremendous adversity? Would they acknowledge and confront their feelings for one another? Rating Changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: My deepest gratitude for Priestess of Groove who corrected me on NUMEROUS mistakes and for the encouragement and support which make this story possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro in any way or form.

**Chapter 1**

"Hino!!"

The shout came out before he realized consciously what he had done as he ran forward, propelled by half a dozen emotions: anger, fear, hopelessness, regret and one that he couldn't name at that moment. And that surprised him; the Tsukimori Len that everyone knew was always composed, thoughtful and calculating. Everything he did, everything he forsook was for one purpose: to further his technique on the violin, to expend his knowledge in music, to uphold the Tsukimori legacy. But that was before he met Hino Kahoko.

At first he thought she was just another Music Education Department wannabe and possibly an admirer. He regarded her with contempt when she was "spying" on him during his daily practice session. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't swayed by her praising.

The sparkling of her eyes, the brilliance of her smile touched something deep within his heart that he did not want to deal with. Although she was a beginner, her ability to play the violin intrigued him (he could not prove it, but he thinks Hino was able to play well with that particular violin of hers before the strings snapped.) As he witnessed her struggle with a new violin, saw the time and effort she put into practice, he had begun to recognize her as a legitimate competitor in the Concorus Musical Tournament. Her sheer passion and honesty for music had moved him more than he was willing to admit. If he was ever confronted with the question, he would fault that to simple human curiosity. Hino Kahoko was able to worm her way into his world through her kindheartedness— and sometimes clumsiness to his defense — and in turn allowed him to experience music, and enjoy playing violin like he never did before.

He was surprised when his right hand release the handle on his violin case of its own accord, in favor of smoother and faster stride. The violin that his parents bought him for his 8th birthday, the violin that accompanied him through so many contests and performances had, in essence, became a part of his body.

_Was it worth it?_ Part of his brain demanded.

He didn't have time to come up with an answer as he raced through the morning crowd and the case clattered to the ground. He didn't even spare a backward glance to examine the potential damage to his beloved violin. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, his lungs burned with exertion, and his arms and legs labored feverishly to fly over the ground. He was not an athlete; sports activities had seemed like a perfect waste of energy when he could use it to practice his violin. Through his now blurred and tunneled vision, Hino stood frozen on the cross-walk a third of the way from the curb as a four-door sedan barreled through the Pedestrian Buffer Zone.

_Why don't they pull her back?! Why were they just standing there?!_

He cursed silently at her two female friends standing behind Hino, watched in disbelieve as the sedan rolled closer to its unintended victim.

_Just a little closer…_

"Hino!! Get out of the Way!!"

He heard another cry to his left and he saw Tsuchiura Ryoutarou out of the corner of his eye, running toward Hino.

Although a star soccer player and a very talented pianist, Ryoutarou only noticed the imminent danger to Hino when he heard Tsukimori's scream to his right and the commotions caused by the run-away car at the front of the interaction. He tossed his carrying case to the side as he started running after Hino. He was shocked when he noticed Tsukimori had discarded his violin.

He had never liked Tuskimori. He saw him as an over confident and egoistical violinist. His foul attitude with regard to Hino certainly did not earn him any respect, but his techniques with violin were impeccable. Sometimes even Ryoutarou admired him in secrecy.

What really annoyed him was not Tsukimori's musical ability but Hino's affection for the blue-haired music student. At times Tsukimori would say the most insensitive things to Hino, but she would always dismiss it with a smile. If Ryoutarou looked closely, all his comments were to prod, in either encouragement or provocation, into a response but she continued to stay in music. Even after the devastating incident with her violin at the Third Concours Selection. To this day he still didn't know what Tsukimori had said to Hino, but she bounced back more energetic than ever before, in pursuit of her passion to play the violin.

Ryoutarou saw him as a competitor for Hino's affection more than one in musical performance. He still remembered like it was yesterday how his heart pinched when he witnessed a teary-eyed Hino telling him that she did not want to disappoint Tsukimori with her performance. He had wanted so badly to grab onto the guy's lapels and beat of him for putting her in such a distressed state. But those were only afterthoughts as he too raced to save Hino.

Len was almost upon her now. His eyes were burning from the perspiration on his forehead, but he didn't dare blink for fear of losing his stride.

_If we get out of this somehow, I will scold you everyday for this stupidity until the day I die. Who in their right mind would stand in the path of a car?!_ He growled to himself, knowing perfectly well that either she or the both of them will be struck by the moving car if he could not get her out of the way in time.

He shelved the thought aside with seconds to spare, as his ears picked up the honks of horns and the screeching from the tires of the oncoming vehicle. The car was now perhaps ten yards away from mowing Hino down and he was within arms reach to her. Within a flash of nanoseconds, he brain was able to play through several scenarios and without hesitation his motions conformed to its solution. Amazingly, through his eyes, everything begun to move in slow motions – his overly extended arm caused his body to lean forward, reaching for any articles on her that would give him a firm leverage.

_Eight yards…_

Just as his right hand begun to claw down on the fabrics of her uniform jacket, his right eye picked up movements in the car, and through the windshield. He saw a wide-eyed elderly lady, her mouth open in horror, knowing exactly what would happen in the next few seconds. And that further enraged him.

_Oh, no you don't! You will not hurt my Kahoko! Wait a second, my…Kahoko?_ _What does it mean?_

The sudden realization confused him. Nevertheless, He began to swing his hips out, building more momentum using his right leg as an axis, preparing to throw her away from the car. His middle, index and ring fingers made contact with her jacket and curled around the sleeve.

_Five yards…_

Hino flinched at the sudden contact off her shoulder. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the vehicle and fully expected to be struck by it. She acutely heard the warnings from her friends, but her limbs were petrified by fear as soon as she realized what was going to happen. Her throat went instantly dry, her breath hitched in her chest and she couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

_This can't be happening to me, _she thought as the car charged across the Pedestrian Buffer Zone.

Hino Kahoko started off her day like any other days. Her mother woke her up at the usual time while preparing a hearty breakfast for her. And she took her time with her usual manicure activities – she brushed her teeth, cleansed her face, applied a light base tone to cover some sunspots that just recently formed. The only thing difference was a light layer of pink lip balm she had applied. She had to convince herself that it was not a lip stick she was putting on but failed miserably. She blushed at her own image in the mirror and flustered even more when she remembered who caused this predicament…

_**Flash Back**_

"Hino?"

"Yes, Tsukimori-Kun?" They just finish their afternoon practice session and she was placing her violin back into the case.

"Take this." He shoved something in front of her face and she realized that it was a medicated lip balm.

"Why…?" She turned to him with confusion but he interrupted before she could finish.

"You have to stop this habit of biting down on your bottom lip, or they'll begin to swell and bleed. It will tarnish your performance," he said with his typical stoic manner.

It caused Kahoko to blush furiously and she immediately covered her lips with her hand and snatched the lip balm from him. Their fingers briefly touched in the process and that made Hino blush even more, unable to face him in fear of causing more embarrassments to herself. She turned her back on him, unable to think a response.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She mentally smacked herself. _He offered it as an act of good will! It doesn't mean anything else. Now stop acting like a silly middle schooler and thank him properly!_

"Umm……….Ummm………." Try as she might, she couldn't seem to get the word out of her mouth.

Tsukimori rescued her when he said, "You can throw it away if you don't want to use it. There are other lipsticks that do the same thing."

Without another word, he secured the latches on his violin case and headed for the door.

Her fingers caught the sleeve of his white jacket without realizing what she had done, but she simply couldn't let this act of kindness go unanswered – especially coming from Tsukimori.

Tsukimori was probably the most socially inept person she had ever come in contact with. This in turn, earned him the nickname "ice prince." But she soon realized that under his cold façade was a ferocious determination in pursuit of musical perfection. He had forsaken his entire childhood for it, while children like herself merely concerned themselves with their social life. She understood and respected that. It was his music that first drew her to him, but it was the fact that he had never truly enjoyed life as he should. Yet he seemed to be saving her from distresses at the most opportune moments, influencing her desire to stay close to him—or as close as he would allow.

She had unknowingly professed her feelings to him the day before their amusement park "date" atop the academy roof. But what she told him was the irrefutable truth. She was conquered by his music that fateful day of the Second Concorus selection. Although she was envious of his performance, she was glad that she only had to share it with his mother. Its intimacy was beyond mere words.

"Thank you very much, Tsukimori-Kun. I will definitely use it." She blurred it out in one breath.

She said it with her head bowed down in appreciation and her eyes closed, bracing for a retort.

To her infinite surprise, she felt rather than saw his form turn to her from the door.

She opened her eyes cautiously and was graced with one of his rare smile—more like a leer if she had to answer honestly, but a smile none the less. And that made her heart flutter even more.

Their gazes locked for a brief moment and she instantly lost herself within those alluring golden hues. Her throat suddenly went dry at the sight of his free hand raised to her face, his slender fingers inching closer to her lips. He caught himself at the last second, realizing where he was and broke their eye contact, but he didn't turn his back on her.

"That is the same one that my mother was using. Um…it should be working well for you." He grunted. Now Tsukimori was the one looking uncomfortable with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Thank you very much, Tsukimori-Kun. I will definitely use it," she repeated numbly, unable to come up with anything else.

It was Tsukimori that broke the uneasiness. "So I will see you tomorrow at the same time, then?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it," she answered with conviction, now finally off the subject.

"See you tomorrow." He turned without hesitation and left the practice room.

_Whew… _Kahoko breathed a sigh of relive when she heard the door click shut.

_Nice going, Kahoko, you just now discouraged him from doing anything similar ever again. Nicely done. Why don't' you slap him next time while you're at it? Argh! _She couldn't stop berating herself long after he'd left.

When Kahoko finally acknowledged the outcome, she closed her violin case dejectedly and headed for home.

_**End Flash Back**_

"Kahoko, are you done? You have been in the bathroom for about 15 minutes, what about these cards on the table? Am I tossing these?" Her mother's cry brought her out of her reveries.

_Oh no! I almost forgot about my English quiz at second period. _She quickly pocketed the lip balm and headed down stairs, "I'm coming, mom, please leave my vocabulary alone."

Kahoko met up with Mio and Nao at the usual place and she had her eyes on the vocabulary card on their way to school. They were standing at the last intersection, vaguely listening to their idle chatters when she heard the audible beeps of the "Walk" signal from the traffic light. She peeked above her note to confirm the "Green To-Go" icon before stepping off the curb.

_I had to do good on today's quiz, _she thought to herself, _or else Mom would not let me practice violin any more. _She cringed at the thought. Maybe she ought to ask Tsuchihua-kun for help. He was pretty good with English.

She was about a third of the way on the pavement when a series of hideous noises caused her to look toward the source down the street. A car was careening toward her, smashed everything in its path: postal boxes, newspaper stands, parked bicycles, and even flower plants fell victims to the beast. It showed no signs of stopping. She stared in absolute terror as it continued towards the Pedestrian Buffer Zone.

She heard her name being called from behind, but she was not able to tear her eyes from her impending doom. She recognized the angry—terrified?—voice belonging to Tsukimori-kun and she could almost picture herself getting scolded by him for doing something so stupid, but she couldn't make her limbs move another inch.

_Gomen ne, Tsukimori-Kun, I have disappointed you yet again. _And she couldn't keep the tears from escaping her eyes, making her sight fuzzy. _Would he be sad if I…?_

Before she could conclude her self-loathing, her overly tensed body flinched at the force that brutally came down on her left shoulder. Her head turned on reflex, seeking the source of this unexpected occurrence. The corner of her eye caught a blur of blue and gray as her brain desperately worked to make sense of everything, but not before she was slammed bodily into the open arms of Tsuchiura Ryoutarou.

To Be Continue...

--

Vocabulary:

Gomen ne: I am sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Once again my sincerest appreciation for Priestess of Groove's valiant efforts in making this chapter presentable. And I thank those of you who found interest in my piece. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro in any way or form.

**Chapter 2**

Len grunted in frustration as his fist clawed down on the sleeves of her jacket, but the angle of his approach caused his thumb to fumble and miss. Without enough leverage on her he might lose his grip and that spelled certain disaster for the both of them. If the car were to struck Hino it would send them both either flying through the air or mowed down like those objects in the car's wake.

With his initial plan now in ruins, there was but one thing to do…

_Was it worth it?_

His left hand caught her outstretched ones when he begun his pull on her. At the same time he bent his knees, swung his hip around with all the might he could muster, and leapt up into the air by using his own weight as leverage. He tossed Hino away from the pavement, inches from the grill of the car.

His eyes stayed on her staggering form, desperately wanting to make sure that she was all right, but then his vision blackened as his head smashed into the windshield. One thought darted through his head before he lost consciousness:

_Yes, it was…_

The combined velocity of human and machine did not produce enough energy to break through the specially made glass, but the forward momentum of the car caused his body to roll upward like a ragdoll. It glided across the roof, past the rear window.

As the body went through its forth horizontal rotations, his chest collided into the rear spoiler that mounted on the trunk. He hit it with enough force to take it out of its sockets but decelerated his momentum enormously.

He then plunged onto the pavement. His tattered body finally lay prone after two more rolls. The run-away car became immobile after crashing into a nearby tree, but not before carrying him thirty-eight feet away from the intersection.

Ryoutarou caught Hino in time to watch Tsukimori slam head first into the vehicle. Her weight knocked the wind out of him and sent them both stumbling to the ground. To his infinite shame, he shut off his eyes and whimpered, when he heard the horrifying sound of metal crashing against flesh and bone. The arms that wrapped around Hino pulled her closer, burying her form within his embrace, trying to shield her against this devastation.

_Kami-Sama, please let him be alive, _he pleaded. _P__lease let him be alive so Hino does not __suffer through the aftermath. _He knew she would torment herself for Tsukimori's death and Ryoutarou hated himself instantly for having such a thought. Not because he wanted Tsukimori to live so Hino wouldn't suffer. He wanted Tsukimori to be alive so he could still pursue Hino romantically, without having to deal with the fallout of trauma and guilt.

He pondered back upon his actions. Did he purposely run slower so that Tsukimori would reach the intersection first? He was taller, stronger and more athletic than Tsukimori. Pound for pound he could outrun the guy even if Ryoutarou gave him a head start.

He desperately wanted to convince himself that he did not let it happen with malice. That he did put in more than one hundred percent effort trying to prevent this from happening. However, deep down, he knew he was jealous of him: of Tsukimori's skill with violin, of his influence on Hino. He did not believe Tsukimori used that influence for his personal gain, but it didn't make it hurt less.

Hino's muffled voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Tsu-Tsuchiura-Kun?" She asked in an uncertain voice.

"Hino," he swallowed noticeably.

"Are you alright, Tsuchiura-kun?" She asked while he eased her from his embrace.

And he was taken aback at the sight of her.

Her tussled hairs sprung across her features but did not diminish her innocent beauty. Her eyes appeared dazed and confused but it also showed genuine concern for him. Her slightly reddened nose and those perfectly shaped lips made her appear that much more endearing.

He would have kissed her then, he decided, if they were anywhere but there.

The scene was in utter chaos. Morning commuters were gathering in mass to find out what the commotion was. For those who witnessed the accident, more than two dozen people already had their ears to their phones; some were calling for emergency services while others were calling their family, friends or relatives, relaying what had transpired. But most of them, nearly all females, were cowering in shock and disbelief.

The last thing Kahoko remembered after she got flung away from the car was the stunned face Tsuchiura-kun. Her mind slowly came into focus, and she was very aware of the embrace that she still shared with Tsuchiura-Kun.

"Thank you very much, Tuschiua-Kun…um…uh…for saving me…" she murmured just above a whisper. She recognized the display of emotions contained within his gaze, and was thoroughly embarrassed by it, as if she was peeping at something forbidden.

But his reaction startled her. His feature turned from serene gentleness to sharp anguish in an instance and then deflated just as quickly.

He helped her to stand, releasing her from his embrace, stepped back, with his eyes down cast and sighed in obvious frustration.

"Look, Hino…" He finally said after a moment of hesitation but Hino interrupted him when she spotted Mio trying desperately but failing to calm a distraught Nao.

"Gomen, Tsuchiura-Kun, please give me a moment." Without waiting for a reply, she limped lightly away to look after her best friends.

Ryoutarou watched Hino kneel gingerly in front of her best friends. Nao, the one who was crying into her hands, practically jumped Hino as soon as she was near, clinging to her in a cry of joy. He turned and walked off briskly, knowing the question that he did not know how to answer would be presented to him if he stayed around.

Then it dawned on him.

_Shit! I complete forgot about "him." How heartless could you be?! You probably show more compassion for a puppy!_ He quickened his paces as his guilt pecked at his conscience.

He followed the debris and skid marks toward the mass of onlookers just in front of him. Many of them were murmuring on their phones. The eerie contrast of quietness was getting on his nerves.

He plowed through the ranks.

"Excuse me."

"Please let me through."

"Please excuse me."

"I am sorry, let me through."

He broke through the final rank by shoving aside a middle-aged woman, who clasped her hands at her chin. He trailed her gaze and was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Cuts and lacerations marred his once arrogant but handsome visage.

The blue/grayish strands of his hairs soaked in a pool of blood, splayed against his forehead messily. The right side of his face had swollen beyond recognition. A vicious cut was just above the right eyebrow and was still bleeding. The blood was smeared all over his nose and his swollen lips.

_Is he still breathing? Is he alive?_ Ryoutarou thought numbly.

As if in answer Tsukimori let loose a series of frail coughs as more blood flowed through his parted lips. That caused the onlookers to jump back in surprise and Ryoutarou released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey, you!" He heard someone call.

"That's right, you, the boy with green hair!" He followed the sound of the voice and noticed for the first time the man kneeled next to Tsukimori.

"Hurry and come over to the other side of me, I need to flip him over." The man instructed in an authoritative tone.

Ryoutarou complied with the man's instruction. Because no one would sound like that unless he is a…

"I am Kobayashi Keiji of Taiden Medical Center. What is your name?" The man asked without looking up. His fingers already stained scarlet from touching and propping Tsukimori.

"I am Tsuchiura Ryoutarou..." he hesitated for a second, and then got down on all fours and bowed his head forcefully in emphasis. "Please, sensei, please help save this man's life. I will do anything that you ask of me." He pleaded sincerely. He had never been more scared in his entire life. The prospects of Tsukimori dying here, on this very pavement due to his malicious intent terrified him. He did not want to live for the rest of his life with Tsukimori's death on his conscience.

"It is my obligation as a physician, Tsuchiura-san," Dr. Kobayashi looked up. "However I would take up your offer when this is done. You could refer me to some cute freshmen at your school."

Ryoutarou's head shot up in time to see the raised brow and the smirks pasted on the physician's face.

He laughed at the remark, an out loud laugh that temporarily lifted the heaviness in his chest.

"Well, Tsuchiura-san, now that you feel better, would you please lend me your hands so we can save him?" The doctor now eyed him seriously.

That got Tsuchiura's attention. He immediately crawled over to the opposite side of the doctor.

"Now put you foot over here…give me your right hand…here…your left…here…good," Ryoutarou complied obediently. " Now I will flip him over from my side, do the best you can to keep his head in place, we need to keep his airways open." The doctor placed his hands in support of Tsukimori's head. The warm and sticky sensations of his blood were sending goose bumps on his skins.

He noticed the red scarf that Tsukimori used to wear with pride, was the same color as his tatted uniform jacket, stained in blood. The doctor's voice kept him from thinking anything else.

"Here goes. Three, two, one, flip…slowly, watch it! Watch it! Keep it straight…good, real good…almost there; watch that neck, Ryoutarou-kun!" He almost dropped Tsukimori's head due to the slippery blood as the Kobayashi-sensei snapped at him. "Now move your body to your left…Ah, shit! No, its Ok, I got it…gently, gently, good." They were finally able to flip him to his back.

By now Ryoutarou was drenched in sweat. He had to use the back of his sleeves to wipe off the beads on his brows. Breathing heavily, he sat down un-ceremoniously beside the doctor, who was now tending to Tsukimori's ragged form.

"Is he gonna be Ok, sensei?" Ryoutarou asked the doctor's back, still breathless.

"Not if the Ambulance doesn't get here within the next few minutes," the physician informed him grimly, who now turned back and monitored his charge. As though to prove his point, Tuskimori let loose still another series of moist coughs that were accompanied with blood.

He kneeled over next to the doctor, looking down at a dying Tsukimori who wheezed with every breath and overwhelming dread washed over him.

"What if we carry him over to the hospital? Taiden is just 5 minutes away from here, right?! I'll carry him to the hospital from here and…" He said hopefully.

The doctor eyed him sympathetically, shacked his head, "I am not going to lie to you. You friend here," he motioned with a tilt of his chin, "is not doing well. At the rate he is loosing blood now, he would be dead before we set foot into the front door."

He peeked at his watch again and muttered under his breath, "Where the hell are those guys?"

"I can't truly call him my friend." Ryoutarou blurted out, "because I never bothered to find out, but I wished I had." He lowered his face in disgrace. "I might even be the one who caused his pain and suffering on him…" unable to suppress the lump in his throat. "Oh Kami-sama, what do I do? What am I going to tell Hino? What…"

The physician gently placed a hand on his should and squeezed. "Ryoutarou-kun, I am not a priest, so you don't have to confess to me. I have seen enough death throughout my time as a doctor. There is one thing I can tell you, death it is not the end to so called life, it is merely a beginning." He offered knowingly. "Take it from me: don't ever give up until his heart has ceased and his breath has stilled." He patted him encouragingly.

After Ryoutarou collected himself a little, Dr. Kobayashi patted him in the back, "Well, they might be slow, but at least they are here when we need them." He winked at him. "Now help me clear this circus." The wail of sirens could now be heard over the chatters.

--

"Thank God you're OK. Thank God." Nao kept chanting incoherently.

Kahoko held her close, stroking her head in a soothing manner, trying to reassure her and herself that all is all right.

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-ch—" Hihara Kazuki came to a sudden stop as he spotted the trio.

"Oh my God! I am so glad that you guys are OK!" He huffed off a great sigh of relief.

He looked amongst the three with concern. "When I saw you back there with that car coming toward you, my heart almost jerked out my chest," he continued, still in disbelief.

"Hai, Hiahara-senpai. Daijobu-desu." Kahoko replied earnestly, dabbing the tears from the corner of her eyes. "I owe my life to Tsuchiura-kun. If not for him, I would have been hit by that car." Her voice trembled, the memory afresh in her mind.

Mio brought up her hand to suppress a moan, her widened eyes confused Kahoko immensely. The question was on her lips when Hihara spoke UP.

"Ne, Kaho-chan, do you recognize this case?" He raised the said case in question. "I think it belongs to Tsukimori-kun."

"Why did you have Tsukimori-kun's violin, senpai?" Kahoko asked in bafflement. Of course she recognized that case; she had seen that case opened and closed countless times.

_Why?_

Her brows furrowed in confusion. Tuskimori-kun _always_ had his violin with him on school days. She yelped in surprise when she saw the ominous crack at the corner of the case. An eerie feeling started to creep up from the base of her spine.

"I found it just lying on the floor. I was kind of baffled by it as well." Hiahara shrugged.

At the mentioned of Tuskimori, Nao started weeping anew uncontrollably.

"Nao-chan, what happen?! Ne, Nao?!" Kahoko asked with trepidation. Then something clicked in her mind.

_Grayish Blue…Why did that seem so familiar? I've seen that before Tsuchiura-kun caught me, but if Tsuchiura-kun caught me, who pulled me away from the car?_

Her mind was working feverishly back through the murky recollections that she had earlier. And then it dawned on her.

_Tsukimori-kun's broken violin case…Tukimori-kun's hair…Grayish Blue! This can't be…_

Kahoko placed a trembling hand on Mio, whose features also started to tear up.

"Ne, Mio-chan, you know something, right? You know where Tsukimori-kun is, right? Please Mio, I need to know!" Kahoko pleaded frantically as a droplet of tear rolled down her eye. The eerie feeling that she had moments ago had manifested into full-fledge fright.

"It happened so quickly," Mio chocked between sobs, having finally let loose her pent up emotions.

"Tsukimori-kun threw you away…from the car but…end up hitting it himself." She was crying so hard, barely speaking coherently.

"Oh, no…"

Kahoko heard Hihara whimper beside her. She heard the case clatter on the ground, the cover flung open as it spilled its precious content on the sidewalk. But she could not see it. Her eyes had turned hollow and watery. In her minds eye, the scene of Tuskimori-kun getting run over by the car played over and over again.

Hihara cursed inwardly as the violin case made the impact on the sidewalk. Fortunately, he was able to cushion the violin with his foot as it bounced out from the case, but it hit the ground nevertheless. He braced himself for the scolding he knew would be coming from Kahoko for dropping Tukimori's treasured violin. He kneeled down to put it back into the case as the wail of sirens could be heard downrange.

"Please forgive me, Kaho-chan…" He stopped mid-sentence through his apology as Kahoko bolted away from them toward the sound of the sirens.

To Be Continue...

--

Vocabulary:

Gomen: Sorry

Sensei: Teacher/Doctor

Senpai: Upper classman/woman

Daijobu-desu: We are OK, we are doing fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who took their time to review the chapters, all your comments and suggestions are greatly welcome. My endless gratitude once again goes to my Editor, Priestess of Groove for her efforts.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro in any way or form.

**Chapter 3**

She didn't like Tsukimori-kun when they had first met. Never the less, he was a very handsome guy, she thought, with his slight tousled hair, with its unique bluish-gray hue, swathed across his flawless features. The pair of intense, piercing golden orbs, coupled with a tiny speck of sadness tantalized her. But the aura of coldness and surety that he projected made him appear arrogant and egoistic.

"You are in my way, step aside," he had said to her. And when Tsuchiura-kun asked for his assistances, he sneered, "it has nothing to do with me." This left her dumbfounded and had enraged Tsuchiura-kun.

Her impression of him changed slightly when she defused a confrontation between Tsukimori-kun and some upper classmen (to this date, she had no idea why she helped him), but she cut her fingers in the process. He tended to her, and although the injuries were superficial the unmistakable concern reflected upon his eyes was genuine.

Like any other girl in school, Kahoko took pleasure in admiring handsome guys. Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, even Shimizu-kun. All of them had their own crowd of admirers, all except Tsukimori Len, who was doing a marvelous job of pushing everyone away with his cold stares and insensitive sneers – all in the name of love.

She had long known that his musical prowess derived from his relentless practices and rigorous discipline. It was quite plain when she watched him, as he frowned deeply in concentration as he attempted to catch every note during practice. He would gritted his teeth in frustration with the slightest out-of-tune note and would repeated the piece over to make it perfect. He was trying very hard, so hard that her heart ached for him.

She realized this when she stood in awe of his phenomenal recital on the darkened stage at the Second Musical Selection, utterly mesmerized by its passion and intensity. Tsukimori-kun was not after some prestigious prize or title or rank. He was so obsessed with music and his violin because this was the only love he knew; love for his family, love for his yearning of Music and for peers that truly understood.

His passion for music was so strong, that he would confront anyone who he deemed disrespectful among his peers. Like the time that he discovered her secret about the magic violin. She could still remember clearly how his eyes were set ablaze, their golden hues a mixture of fury and contempt as they pinned her where she stood. He demanded an explanation from her with such unadulterated rage, that she was momentarily captivated by its intensity.

The outburst of emotion vanished just as quickly as it had come when Hihara-senpai interrupted and questioned their silence. Tsukimori-kun's feature turned ice cold and walked off with only a "It was nothing."

He knew. She was sure of it. But he only voiced his suspicion once when they met in the practice room by coincident. His exact words had been, "It was if you only know how to play 'your' violin."

His next set of words stung her deeply, "I don't care if that is the case. To me it is your attitude toward music that matters the most. If my suspicion is correct then I can no longer acknowledge your."

She wanted to scream at him then. She wanted to tell him that she was serious about music. She was striving hard to be close to his level, but his accusation was so harsh that she was muted with heartache.

She didn't learn until much later, that it was his music that brought her back from despair. The very same "Ave Maria" that first drew her to him.

It had always been about Tsukimori-kin, she realized. Everything that he said, every move that he made and every tender moment that they shared all had profound effect on her. And this new found affection for him terrified her.

He left it at that but never uttered his suspicion to anyone else. He could have easily exposed her at anytime, but didn't. She questioned him, with apprehension, but he dismissed it coolly. "Who would have believed it?" He reasoned.

Tsukimori-kun's attitude toward her changed as well. He started warming up to her through his imperceptible kindness.

At the time her magic violin was ruined at the Third Musical Selection, she was devastated, adrift and miserable. She didn't think she could play violin again. Unlike last time, she was even pondering giving up music for good.

He was there one afternoon to remind her how important the music and playing her violin was. He helped restore her sense of purpose and passion when she was at her most vulnerable. He even took up coaching for her. He simply showed up one day in her practice room and put her through her pace of re-learning violin. She thanked him then, with flustered face no less, but he waved it off nonchalantly and attributed it to her own willingness.

Cold hands warm heart.

She drew the realization with that age-old phrase, remembering how cold his fingers were when his held on to hers, correcting her bow movements.

_And now those hands could be gone forever! Because of __you!_

Kahoko swiped at her eyes angrily. She couldn't stop the tears from blurring her vision as she tottered toward the ambulance. Her barely suppressed dread was threatening to root her body in place again, but she bit down on her lips, willing her legs to carry her forward at a faster pace. The taste of lip balm made her weep even harder.

She walked through the silent crowd ungracefully. But no one seemed to be bothered by her rudeness. As every pair of eyes were glued to the scene unfolded before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Come On!" Dr. Kobayashi groaned in dismay and slammed his fist down hard on the boy's chest.

"Where is that Defib?!" He screamed at the EMT who just ran back into the ambulance to retrieve the device. The driver was on the other side of the gurney, working feverishly trying to patch up the puncture wound to the side. The catheter was already attached, ready to infused him with the desperately need plasmas.

And the boy's heart chose this moment to stop, when they finally managed to get his battered body onto the gurney. He really couldn't blame it. His heart was running out of fluids to pump so it ceased to prevent damages, but without it nothing was going through his veins. He spared one glace at his patient. He would be a very handsome kid, he thought offhandedly, but now he was all bloody and broken. Most disturbing, though, was that his left eye was now dilated, staring somewhere into the distance.

He hammered down his fist again on his chest, trying desperately to shock it into action again. His mental clock kept ticking. He only have about 3 more minutes left until he brain tissues started to die from oxygen starvation and that spelled doom even if his heart could be restarted.

The EMT finally emerged from the back of the truck, unpacking as he ran.

They fumbled with electrodes momentarily before they finally attached it to his bare skins.

"Charged!" The EMT announced, accompanied with a loud beep.

"Clear!" Kobayashi yelled while removing his hands away from the body like the rest.

The boy's body convulsed upward as wave of current jolted through it.

"No pulse." The EMT said grimly, while working on the recharge cycle.

"Again!" Kobayashi commanded when he heard the beep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She came to an abrupt halt, as her breath caught in her throat and her mouth hung agape. Her eyes widened at the horrifying scene, then her knees buckled and landed with a THUD.

She did not feel the pain that shot through her legs or the tears that had flooded her eyes. All she could she in her mind's eye was an impeccably suited Tsukimori without all the gore and bruises, smiling sorrowfully at her while he drifted afar.

That image caused something to snap in her as her body begun to shudder. She couldn't stop the white hot rage that was rising from within her very soul. Like molten lava and pyroclastic flow that was erupting from a volcano, it surged and fused into a single word.

"LEN!!" The howl was ripped from her throat. It was infused with such grief and fury that everyone jumped back in surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kobayashi's shoulder slumped in defeat when they jolted the boy a third time and the sensor didn't pick up any sign of pulse.

The driver had already lowered his arms with bags of plasmas in the lap and the same hopelessness was reflected in the EMT's eyes.

Kobayashi was struggling internally. Like any physician, he did not want to give up on helping anyone. But on the other hand he did not want to subject the boy with more torment. There was an unspoken "Do Not Resuscitate" creed within the medical community that he did not want to breach.

The gut wrenching cry sliced through his indecision. He turned his head around in time to see the green haired boy—what was his name? Oh, yeah, Tsuchiura—interposed bodily between him and the source of the scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kahoka pushed herself up with one giant heave. She had to stop him. She could not, would not allow him to leave her in this manner. She would make him stay, she would…

And someone got into her way.

She was so intended on getting to Len that she ran right into Tsuchiura and elicited a loud "Oooof" from him.

Kahoko twisted out of the person's grasp but it took her a few steps to realize that he was trying to restrain her. It was incomprehensible to her. Couldn't they see that Len was drifting away?

"Hino…" Tsuchiura intoned forebodingly; as she was still thrashing out of his grip. He had every intention of sparing her from the inevitable, final declaration of death by Dr. Kobayashi.

He didn't know her. He didn't know Tsukimori.

"Let…Go." She punctuated each word through gritted teeth. Her eyes stared him down with fury.

He released his hold on her, shocked beyond comprehension. This was not the Hino Kahoko he knew.

She came to a sliding halt beside the gurney, leaving a stunned face Tsuchiura behind. She reached for his prone form with shacking hands.

"If you leave me now I will stop practicing violin like you taught me. I will burn all your CD and book collections at home. I will post your childhood pictures on everyone websites that I can find. I'll shred your violin and use it as firewood to burn down your house if you don't come back to me!" She chocked back a sob. "I will curse you everyday until the day I die. I'll spit on your grave…" She fell silent as grief overtook her, sobbing silently into her hand.

She swatted the hand that rested on her shoulder with renewed energy.

"I love you and I forbid you to leave!" She screamed at his stilled form and before she could stop it, one of her palm slapped him across the face. It was illogical, of all the people to be angry at that moment, she was furious with his stillness.

His head wiggled back from the force of the sudden lash, his half opened eye stared back at her, lifelessly.

"Please…Len…please come back…," she collapsed onto his chest then, hands fisted on his soiled jacket, knuckles whitened, rocking him, begging for his return with her sheer will. "Please…come back...en…don't leave me…" She sobbed brokenly into his chest, tears mingled with blood.

The EMT and the driver's eyes were already brimmed with unshed tears. Kobayashi struggled to swallow the lump in his throat, the amount of emotions were too raw, affecting everyone at the scene.

He took a deep breath and moved closed to the girl, ready to pull her from the body. His hands froze in mid-air and watched in bewilderment as Len's outstretched hand twitched slight as the ECG monitor roared back to live.

"Pulse! I have pulse!" The EMT exclaimed excitedly. The driver, momentarily stunned by the development, fumbled with the catheter.

"Set! Plasma is running." The driver announced, raised the plasma bags high above.

Kobayashi also snapped into his clinical mode, cursing himself for not doing it sooner. He saw Len's chest still and then raise faintly. He picked up the outstretched hand, shoved it into the now confused girl's hand. "What is your name?"

"Em…" Her eyes darted from Len to his barely comprehending. "Hino Ka…"

He interrupted her by taking her hands off the jacket and wrapped it around Len's. She accepted without a second thought, clasping it with both of hers and held it close to her heart.

"You did well, Hino-san. He answered your call." He watched in approval as her eyes widened at the implication, a tint of hope behind her puffy eyes.

"Now if you would move over…here," he moved here forcefully away from the body. She complied obediently but didn't let go the hand, "so we can save Len-kun here."

"How is he doing?" Kobayashi asked without looking up now that the girl was out of the way. He returned to using the stethoscope that he took from the EMT, making final rounds of assessment before they boarded the ambulance.

"I have an irregular pulse, ranging between forty and sixty-five BPM. Very low BP, around sixty-ish." The EMT reported, without looking away from the dials.

"I just re-patched the puncture wound to the side, but it was pretty severe. I am down to two units of plasma. We need to go now," the driver urged.

"Hook him up to the respirator as soon as we're inside. I need to call it in." Kobayashi got a nod from the two technicians, "and the lady is coming with us." He added as a reminder.

"Kobayashi-san…" The EMT whined but he held up his hand, "Call me superstitious, but I think we need all the luck we can get." He tilted his chin to Hino. "And I will take full responsibility…as usual." He even winked at them. The driver chuckled when the EMT rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Hino-san, follow our lead, we are going to save him. You just concentrate on keeping him with us, OK?" She nodded slightly, her eyes never left Len's face.

Everything went by in a flurry of activities. By the time Kahoko came out of her trance she was already in the ambulance, as it swirled in and out of the traffic.

She was vaguely aware that the men name Kobayashi was yelling at someone in the driver's cabinet. "I am declaring code trauma, ambulance…five minutes…"

She tuned him out; Len's cold fingers reminded her where she was and that brought fresh tears to her eyes.

_My dear, sweet Len…_

She brought his hand to her lips as she kissed each of his bloody digits.

_You have always acted cold in front of everyone, and yet you did not spare a second thought to throw your life __away__ in place of me, does that make you a gentle person or a fool__?_

Kahoko wept into his slack palm, holding it with hers for dear life.

And then she felt it. It was the faintest pressure off two of his fingers. She wasn't sure which ones it was, but her head shot up in surprise and her teary pinks were staring at his golden-brown.

"Len!" Kahoka exclaimed in delight.

His chest raised and fell according to the hissings of the respirator. His hooded eye roamed toward the sound of her voice and it widened slightly. She could see his swollen lips moving through the clear plastic mask as he attempted to sit up.

Kobayashi's head swooped to the back when he heard the monitors wail wildly. He watched in dumbfounded amazement when the EMT starting trying to restrain the patient from getting up. Whatever he was about to say to the dispatcher fled his mind for the moment.

He was unbuckling his belt when the thrashing stopped.

As if reading his thoughts, Kahoko kneeled next to him and held his hand to her chest with one hand. She cupped his cheek with her palm as she stroked his blood-stained face lovingly.

"I am here, Len, and I am not going anywhere." She murmured to him soothingly.

"Kobayashi-san, please repeat last." The crackle of the radio reminded him where he was.

"Um…yeah, prep number two operating room for emergency operation. I want MRI and X-Ray taken before heading in. The patient is stabilized for the moment but preliminary diagnoses indicate the following…" Kobayashi barely recovered from shock. It was already a miracle that the boy's heart had restarted, but now he was conscious, too?! But he was not about to question Kami-sama's gift.

The driver patted him and pointed to the medical center building a few blocks away.

"We will be there momentarily, have the staff waiting for me at Entrance Two, take the X-Ray first and then MRI…"

Kahoko's heart was breaking for Len. He looked absolutely exhausted from trying to keep his eyes open. The EMT had told her to keep him awake until they reached the hospital. And it was torture for him.

She wanted so bad for him to rest, but she was afraid that he would not wake up again. So she would squeeze his hand every time his eyelids began to droop close, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep her silent vigil while watching him suffer like this.

The doors swung open and Kohoko had to squint her eyes from the sudden bright light. Half a dozen hands were reaching for the gurney and the EMT was ushering her out along with it.

The tiny speck of hope that she had grew exponentially as the distinct smell of the hospital assaulted her nose. The sense of hopelessness that she had earlier was doused by the number of people tending to Len. Her heart was pounding as the exhilaration coursed through her body. There is still hope, she thought. For him, for her, for them.

And then her hand was pull forcefully apart from his. She didn't realize it until the gurney continued rolling ahead of her, his hand left dangling to the side.

There is one more thing she needed to do.

"Wait, please wait." She twisted out of the hands that held her in place and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She got to the side of the gurney and stopped it dead in its track.

Ignoring all the shouts directed at her, Kahoko picked up Len's hand and clutched it to her heart. She lowered herself until she was just a breath away from his face, their eyes locked.

"I will be here when you wake up. I will be with you…forever." She vowed. She sealed it with a light touch of her lips on his, and then they were gone.

To Be Continue…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Mina! I appreciate you patience. Please give a round of applause to my Editor Priestess of Groove who was working while on vacation in Italy!

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set you width to 1/2 (Top Right Hand Corner)

**Chapter 4**

Kahoko clutched at the hand that held Len's barely a moment ago. She willed her mind to carve the feeling of his fingers into her memory as the coolness started fading.

She felt a hand on her shoulder when a gentle female voice spoke near her. "Dear, why don't I help you to clean up, huh? You look terrible." The voice said soothingly.

Kahoko didn't move. She was fully intended to wait here until Len came out of those chilling double doors. The red sign of "Surgery in Progress" stared at her like the eye of a menacing beast.

"We have to make you presentable when he comes out, ne? And don't you worry about a thing; Dr. Kobayashi is one of our best surgeons at the hospital." The voice assured her.

Kahoko turned her gaze to the sound of the voice, and was greeted by a kind smile. "I am Nishikata Ai, the head nurse here at section two, how may I address you?" The lines across her features and the pair of knowing eyes spoke years of experience.

"Hino…Kahoko…" She stammered, suddenly feeling like a little child.

"Hino-san, let me tidy you up a little so when he wakes up he won't be worried about you." Nishikata told her, ushering her away.

"We won't be far, see that room over there? There is a perfect spot that I know of where you can keep your eyes on the door," she added when Kahoko's steps faltered.

Just like she promised, the nurse seated her where she could watch the door. She sat down numbly. Her tired brain registered the slight tingles on her knees. She cast her eyes down and couldn't keep her hands from shaking when she realized that she was covered in blood. Len's Blood.

She unbuttoned and pulled her sleeves up abruptly to find that her hands and arms were stained scarlet. The sight would forever be seared into her soul.

The feeling of blood rushing to her head nauseated her. She knew she was about to pass out but she no longer had the strength to fight it. Her body pitched forward, and was caught at the last second, before she fell completely to the floor.

"Easy, easy…" Two hands pushed her back to the seat.

"Don't try to stand, just breath normally and keep your head down until you feel better." The same soothing voice instructed. "In the meantime, I am going to patch your knees up, it might sting a bit, but it was chafed pretty badly, OK?"

Kahoko could only bob her head in return.

The burning pain on her knees and the harsh smell of antiseptic reduced the nauseating sensation to a more tolerable level. She pushed herself up slowly just as the nurse finish wrapping bandages on her.

"Thank you." Kahoko whispered. She hissed slightly at the throbbing pain.

"You are welcome; it will probably sting for a while. Do remember to change the dressing tonight and clean it with either antiseptics or rubbing alcohol over eighty-three percent. We don't want you back with bacteria infection." The nurse winked at her even as she gave her the same gentle smile.

Kahoko blushed but was too tired to offer anything so she simply nodded.

"Now, why don't you go to the washroom and clean up a little? Just leave the towels and I'll pick it up later." She helped her to her feet and walked her over.

"Nishikata-san, I am fine, I really don't need—" Kahoko attempted to protest.

"No, you do, Hino-san." Her eyes turned serious. "I cannot allow you to stay here in your current state, please. And you'll understand when you see yourself in the mirror."

She opened the door to the washroom for Kahoko. "Don't worry. I will come get you if anything comes up from Surgery. I am at the counter just across the hall. Let me know if you need anything else." She pressed a stack of towels into her hands and closed the door behind her.

Kahoko was left staring at a ghastly looking woman in the mirror. Her brain did not recognize herself upon first glance. Her Seisou Academy uniform wrinkled messily on her body. The right side of the lapel was tainted into a ghostly brown from the dried blood. Her hair hung limply around her face and she brushed it aside with one, shaky hand.

It was limp due to the blood clinging to every strand. Her face was smudged red like face paint. Like children playing house, all she needed now was a headdress. Len's frantic reaction in the ambulance reflected in volume. She felt sick; the vicious pounding to her head and the acidic taste in the back of her throat was her only warning before she doubled over and threw up into the sink, brutally retching in an ungraceful retort at the terrible event that had occurred.

Pushing herself up shakily, she cleansed herself the best she could, scrubbing futilely at the blood. She managed to remove most of it and smeared the rest, making the presence fainter but still a reminder – the only physical link to Len.

Her head whirled around when the door swung open and revealed a pain stricken Hamai Misa.

"Kahoko!" She covered the distance between them and raised her right hand.

Kahoko snapped her eyes shut, bracing against the sink for a slap across the face that she knew was coming. But instead, a finger swiped at the tears she didn't know she was shedding.

"I am so glad that you are OK." His mother croaked through a mouthful of tears.

"NO!" She cried out, pushing away, her hastily mended façade falling apart, "You should hate me! You should wish me dead because I was the one…" She choked between sobs and tears, all her pent up emotions let loose like a broken dam: fear, grief, regret, sadness, and anger coursed through her body. Before Kahoko realized what happened, she was being hugged.

"WAHHHHHHHH……I am…sorry, I am so sorry, I…liked him…I loved him so much…" Kahoko cried brokenly into his mother's shoulder.

They sank down to the cold tiled floor together, clinging to eachother for dear life, drawing strength from their sorrow.

"I know…" Hamai-san replied, after a moment of recomposing herself. "I've known that for quite some time now." She smiled tearfully at her.

Kahoko could barely open her eyes now, she had never cried so much in her life. She accepted a handkerchief from his mother, wiping at her puffy eyes and watery nose.

"Hamai-san…" Kahoko began but was interrupted.

"Call me Mom." Hamai Misa prodded.

"O…Okaa-sama…" Kakoho stammered. Her flushed feature grew a shade more crimson at the implication.

"Don't think for a moment that he was oblivious to you, he had asked me so many questions about girls I took the hint silently." Her now Mother-In-Law to be managed to winked at her.

"No matter what happens to him I will be by his side." Kahoko blurted out, eyes cast down at their clasped hands.

"Silly girl, don't tell me. Tell him that when he wakes up," Her Mother-In-Law tilted her chin up with a finger.

"I did." Kahoko whispered.

Their gaze met, Mamai Misa's eyes teared up again and she could only nod in reply.

They helped each other up from the floor and took some time to freshen their faces, and then they headed for the waiting room. They went to the nurse station and spoke to Nurse Nishikata, but all she could tell them was that Len was still in surgery. They thanked her then, and the nurse assured them that they would be the first ones to be notified if anything new developed.

Kahoko had learned from Misa-san (at her insistence) that she was on her way to the airport when the call came in from the investigator at the scene of the accident. The police found Len's wallet and was able to cross-reference with the ambulance report filed by the hospital.

At Misa-san's request, Kahoko gave her best eye-witness account of the event. It was told with much regret and self-loathing. Misa-san stopped her at one point, looked direct into her eyes.

"Please keep this in mind, Kahoko. Len is very much like me in every aspect. No one can force us to do anything." She clasped her trembling hands, "He did what he did today because he thought it was important and worthwhile." She squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"Did you know he was going to Austria to study at the Conservatory in Vienna?"

Kahoko's eyes widened at the news, her mouth hung open, speechless. She could feel her breath started to hitch again.

"Kahoko, no more crying," Misa-san nudged her, "I passed by a group of nurses on the way in, and they were speaking of a young couple's spellbinding declaration of love…" Kahoko couldn't help but lower her gaze.

"That was how I found you," Misa-san added, "And how you brought him back from the brink of death with your sheer will."

"For that I am thankful." Misa-san bowed her head slightly, Kahoko mimicked in returned.

"I…didn't know what else…" Kahoko muttered.

"You saved him, Kahoko, more then you ever know. Whether it was through your music or your feelings," Misa-san told her solemnly. "Kami-Sama forbids, but even if he does not survive the surgery, at least he knows what love is. Which was what neither I nor his father was able to teach him."

She pressed on, "Don't doubt for a second that he did not understand the consequences of putting himself at risk. He discusses his future plans with us numerous times and he knew full well what he was doing."

"He did it today because he thinks that you are important, Kahoko. He thinks that your wellbeing is more important than being able to play the violin, than studying music or his life. Do not ever let anyone convince you otherwise! He is my son, and I knew him." Misa-san said it with conviction.

Kahoko study her features, looking for signs of resentment or bitterness but found only sincerity. She nodded in consent and acceptance as both women closed for a heartfelt embrace. Each choked with their own set of emotions.

"Have you talked to your family yet?" Misa-san asked after both had calmed down.

Kahoko's hand flew to her lips, "Oh no…" She had completely forgotten and she had no idea of the whereabouts of her carrying case.

"Here, call them now. They must be worrying sick by now." Misa-san handed her a mobile phone.

She dialed the numbers and was greeted by her mother's relieved voice, "Ah, Kaho-chan, I was about to send your sister over to the school. I've seen the news about an accident happening near the school and you didn't answer your phone, is everything alright?"

"Hai, Kaa-chan, everything is OK, please don't wait for me for dinner tonight. I will be very late," She shook her head at Misa-san's arched eyebrows, "I lost my phone somewhere but I will find it quickly. I'll call you in a little while, ne?"

"More practice?! Kaho, you better keep your grades up like you promised me or else I will talk to your teacher about it, you hear?" Her mother grumbled.

"I will Kaa-chan, ja ne." She ended the call trying to sound cheerful.

"I have to see him." She said as though to explain her action. She wasn't really lying, but she didn't tell the truth either, Misa thought. And from the looked of her eyes, there was no other way to sway her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kahoko jolted awake from a bad dream she didn't want to remember. For a moment she didn't know where she was until the smell of antiseptics reminded her. She must have fallen asleep somewhere along the line. She grimaced and shifted uncomfortably on the hard vinyl chair, which was now really digging into her sore back.

_How long has it been…?_

"Kahoko, are you feeling a little better?" Misa-san asked with a small grin holding out a cup of water to her.

She accepted it gratefully and gulped it down in one swig; just now realizing how thirsty she was.

"How long…" She began, but stop mid sentence as she saw Dr. Kobayashi exit through the doors.

Kahoko grabbed Misa's hand and dragged both of them toward the physician.

"Kobayashi-sensei!" Kahoko yelled.

Doctor Kobayashi stopped and followed the sound of her voice. His eyes flashed in recognition of Hino and stood patiently for their arrival.

"Hino-san, you look much better." Kobayashi offered politely. "And this is…?" He looked to the woman standing next to her.

"I am Hamai Misa, Tsukimori Len's mother," Misa bowed formally in which he returned, finally understanding the situation.

"Please, sensei, is Len…?" Misa could feel Hino's fingers on her arm tightened in apprehension.

"He is not well, but alive." Both women released an audible sigh of relief.

"Hamai-san, we need to talk in private regarding his condition." Dr. Kobayashi quirked his brow when Misa pulled Kahoko closer with her.

"She IS family." She informed him. He gave a curt node in acknowledgement.

He guided the pair to an empty staff room and seated them. He took a deep breath and detailed the operations. Kahoko was listening numbly with a sinking heart.

"The extents of his injuries were severe. His right arm was broken in two places and we have to secure it with titanium plates. There were also minor fractures at the right wrist so his right arms would be in cast for a few months. The left knee had sign of hyper extension so a cast was also needed there."

"Most notable subjects were his lung and pelvis; the lungs was punctured in three different places by the broken ribs resulted from the impact. There was also a penetration wound to his side by one of the broken rib fragments. We were able to close the wounds and drain the cavity of excess liquids, but it will probably result in a reduced lung capacity in the future." He paused for a few seconds, gauging their reactions before continuing.

"The pelvic fracture was the major cause of his severe blood loss. We were able to isolate the bleedings but we have to wait until his lung is stabilized before we perform a second procedure. We can reconstruct the damaged sections with prefabricated skeletons but his bi-pedal movements will most likely be impaired." Kobayashi fought hard to suppress a sigh.

Both women cast their faces downward to appear impassive, but the distress emanating from them was almost tangible. He cleared his throat and tried to sound cheerful.

"On a more hopeful note, X-ray showed no signs of irregularities to his spinal region or his skull. MRI scan also cleared him of any physical trauma to his brain, his neurological responses were also positive however…" He trailed off, debating on how to deliver the hardest part.

Both women looked up sharply at him. Kahoko was the one carrying a trembling voice, "But…what, sensei?"

It was Kobayashi's turn to look down at the floor, "His heart flat lined on us at the scene, although there were no physical injuries to the brain itself. Impact of this magnitude would no doubt cause concussion to the brain and coupled with the fact that his brain was out of oxygen for the maximum timeframe allowed…"

"But he was conscious, he came back to me!" Kahoko protested fiercely, standing up.

"Which was a miracle all by itself, Hino-san," the physician reassured.

"He is NOT comatose." He said which caused Hino's knees to give out in relief, almost missing the chair. Misa caught her at the last second.

"Not by any medical standard," he continued, "but the EKG did show a decrease in brain activities then normal and we have to wait for more evaluation when he regains consciousness…" he left it at that.

_If he regained __consciousness._ He didn't have the heart to add.

Both women were silent for a long time, hands held together. Finally Misa cleared her throat, "Sensei, would you be able to provide us with an estimate…?"

Kobayashi sighted and shacked his head slowly, "Unfortunately, Hamai-san, I wouldn't. He could be waking up tomorrow or ten years from tomorrow. I really can't say."

He gave another sigh, "It is up to the patient at this point. With your help and Kami-sama's blessing, l sincerely hope that he will be back with us soon."

"I want to see him." Kahoko stated. It wasn't a request.

Kobayashi looked from face to face, "After surgery, briefly," he warned.

The ICU ward was closely monitored by a group of nurses. Kahoko walked among them numbly. She led Misa-san with one hand who seemed dazed with all that had happened. They followed the doctor until he led them to his side.

The sight was both delightful and horrific to her. There he was, alive and yet soulless. He was surrounded by all sorts of machineries she couldn't name; almost every orifice was supported by some sort of tubing. He even had tubes trailing from his chest and abdomen, with reddish/yellowish liquid flowing through them. He eyes were taped over with small white discs. The right side of his face had swollen to shade of purple. Bandages and tapes covered most of his body. Only his ears remained untouched. He was barely recognizable as a human being, let alone Len.

His mother let loose a sob and Kahoko instinctively wrapped her into an embrace, away from the bed, her own eyes stung with tears. She waited until the shuddering subsided. It was her turn to comfort Misa.

"Okaa-sama, please be strong, we have to be strong for Len, ne? I know he will come back to us however long it takes." Kahoko tried to catch her gaze.

After a moment of hesitation, "Hai, I am sorry, you are absolutely right." She dabbed the last of her tears of her eyes and wiped some off Kahoko's.

They both walked over to each of his sides. As each held onto one of his hand gingerly, making sure nothing was disturbed.

Kahoko was the first one to speak, in a hushed tone, kneeling down by the bed.

"Len, Okaa-sama is also here to see you." She choked back another lump, "Please rest for now, we will be back soon and we will be at your side when you wake up."

She hoped feverishly that he would sit up then and tell them that everything was going to be OK. But his only response was the steady rise and fall of his chest accompanied by the gentle hissings of the machine that seemed to be breathing for him (later she learned that was the respirator), and the rhythmic beeping of the machinery that measured his heartbeats.

Misa wordlessly fingered his blood-spattered hair, fighting back waves of emotions.

The nurses asked them to leave at some point a few minutes later as they brought in another cartload of equipment. Kahoko reluctantly untangled her fingers with his but not before placing a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Len, tatakai onegai, please, fight this for us." She whispered to him tenderly before joining his mother's waiting hand at the door.

--

Vocabulary:

Mina: Everyone

Okaa-sama: Mother (Formal)

Kaa-chan: Mom (Informal)

Tatakai: Fight

Onegai: Please

**Author's Note 2:** I will be changing the rating from **T** to **M** in Chapter 5, you have been warned :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the tardiness but I was having great difficulty pinning down Ryoutarou's character. I must also apologize for my premature rating change announcement in the last chapter. I didn't realize there were so many things that I had to cover in between. And once again, my sincerest gratitude for my Editor Priestess of Groove, who was working overtime to get this chapter done for us.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set you width to 1/2 (Top Right Hand Corner)

**Chapter 5**

The passenger cart swaying gently as it traveled over the tracks was mind-numbing. The scenery that flew by before his eyes was a welcome contrast to his earlier gloom– the prospect of seeing Tsukimori Len again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hino's heartbreaking confession before the ambulance left had shocked him to the core, not because it was unexpected - he had long suspected that Hino harbored feelings for Tsukimori—but the level of intensity and desperation of them was almost frightening. The image of her accusing, fire-spitting stares that had caused him to yield still haunted him to this day.

He went to the hospital right after he gave his statements to the police. He wanted to explain his action to her in front of the ambulance, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to let her know that he was sorry that he didn't try his best to prevent this tragedy. If the only way to deserve her forgiveness was for him to condemn himself in her memory then he would gladly do so. But the sight of a grief-stricken Hino comforted by an equally pained Hamai Misa caused him to halt in his steps. His own bruised pride seemed so minuscule before the two women.

He turned away unwillingly, not sure if it was fear or cowardice that induced his withdraws.

Tsukimori's father answered the door a few days later when he rang the doorbell at two o'clock in the morning. He was unable to repress the guilt that was eating away at his heart. His every waking moment was tormented by the memory of a battered Tsukimori (Len) and a heart broken Hino. His every dream was plagued by something much worst.

"Tsuchiura-san…desu-ka?" Mr. Tsukimori asked uncertainly through the dim lights.

And that alone was enough to open the floodgate of emotions that had penned up inside of him for three days. Ryoutarou dropped to his knees on the hard, cold stone pathway, his voice were raw with emotions in which he croaked through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Tsukimori, it was all my fault!" He detailed his perspective of the event on that dreadful day. How his failure had caused Len to be in his current predicament. How he let it all went down by not trying hard enough to reach him and Hino in time. He dared not ask for forgiveness but retribution, he knew what was expected of man such as himself.

"So you were the one that wanted so badly to claim responsibility for the accident?" Mr. Tsukimori said with a slight hint of amusement, "One of the detectives had told me about you."

"No, sir, it was the truth, I didn't…" Ryoutarou tried to explain. He did not want sympathy, especially coming from the family.

"Are you good at math, Tsuchiura-san?" The man asked suddenly.

"Huh?!" The question caught Ryoutarou off guard, "Eh…I was all right with it…sir?" Ryoutarou hesitated, not comprehending.

"Come on in, then, I gathered that we were both unable to sleep at the moment." Mr. Tsukimori opened the door wider and invited him in.

"Tea or coffee?" The man offered, in which Ryoutarou shook his head in refusal.

"Here is something that might alleviate your opinion of the event." Len's father snatched up two sheets of papers from a stack splayed across the dining table and handed it over to him.

Ryoutarou browsed through with unsteady fingers. One said "Accident Report – Metropolitan Police." The other had a heading "Incidental Investigative Report" with an overhead map of the intersection attached to it.

"You should be able to locate your name corresponding to a number on page one in the Investigative Report."

Ryoutarou flipped the page. He was number four.

"And I believed Len was number eight, here is a ruler," Len's father handed the said device to him.

"Now if you measure the distance from where you and Len were to the point where the accident took place, well, go ahead." His father motioned.

Ryoutarou laid the map down on the table. He did exactly what he was told, he measured the distance with the ruler on their respective numbers. His tired brain unwillingly recalled that day yet again. He couldn't stop the slight shiver emanating from his body, and his heart palpitated against his chest. Was it the tremors of fear or vibrations of hope?

"What?!" His head shot up in surprise from the map and fixed onto the man.

Mr. Tsukimori nodded in confirmation. "If my memory serves me correctly, Len was almost half the distance closer to the intersection than you."

"Thirty-eight meters…" Ryoutarou mouthed. His vision was becoming blurry, as tears of relief flooded his eyes.

"The world's fastest runner in a sixty meter dash ran six point nine-six seconds. How fast can you run?" Len's father asked evenly.

"But it seemed almost the same…" Tears were trickling down and he wiped at them angrily.

"Because he was at an oblique angle from where you were," he said in reply. "Len was there in time to save Kahoko (the use of Hino's given name didn't escape Ryoutarou's notice) because he was the closest person who acted. It had nothing to do with whether or not you gave it your best or been able to run fast enough."

"The numbers didn't lie. You did all you could under the circumstances." Mr. Tsukimori smiled faintly at him. That caused Ryoutarou to lower his head in embarrassment after finally learning the truth. All of his self-loathing was for naught.

"You are a good man, Tsuchiura-san," Len's father commented after a few moments and handed him a tissue; Ryoutarou wiped at his face hastily. "Not many people are willing to take responsibility, let alone of an event of this scale."

Ryoutarou's eyes wandered back to the Accident Report, and a particular phrase caught his attention – "…apparent mechanical failure with the acceleration unit…"

"Len being in the hospital has nothing to do with your effort. It was because he chose to be there." Mr. Tsukimori concluded, echoing what his wife was saying to Kahoko.

Ryoutarou excused himself roughly an hour later, feeling more drained than anything. The next morning, he woke up before the alarm clock sounded, still exhausted but relieved. He was finally able to breathe normally. The pang of guilt that had constricting his heart every morning had dissipated.

His thoughts inadvertently swirled back to Hino Kahoko.

Hino's optimistic and uplifting approach to life had attracted him from day one. He was evermore grateful for her having brought him back to the realm of music once more.

She was always there to encourage him in his moments of doubt and insecurity. She had become an important part of his life in his pursuit for his one true passion – piano. He had told Sakimoto (his ex-girlfriend) at the amusement park that he liked Hino; he didn't say it because he disliked Sakimoto. But the more time he spent with Hino, the more he treasured her presence beside him. The sweet melodies made by their numerous duets had further cemented his belief.

The day after the third Musical Selection, Ryoutarou decided that he had to make his feelings known to her. But fate, it seemed, did not agree with him.

His first attempt was botched before it even got started. His mouth clipped shut at the brilliant smile that Hino shined at him, and standing next to her was an annoyed looking Tsukimori. She asked if he would like to accompany them to the local book store to purchase some violin scores. Of course his pride would not let Hino be alone with that self-centered egoist, so he went along.

Tsukimori didn't object when he told him that he would walk Hino home. Ryoutarou watched her bounced in joy all the way to the bus stop with her new scores in hands, telling him how excited she was to try them out with "Tsukimori-kun" at tomorrow's practice.

After weeks of self-doubt and indecisions, he mustered his courage and was determined to make his confession. One day after the announcement of the Final Musical Selection, he met her on the way to the practice room. He remembered his heart beating wildly against his chest while they exchanged pleasantries. When she inquired about Sakimoto's relationship with him, he steeled his nerve and told her that he was no longer with Sakimoto. His fingers were inches away from cupping her stunning face in his palm when Tsukimori's-again!-duet partner burst out from the adjacent room, livid with the comment made by the egoist. The moment was broken when Hino went after him trying to calm him down for Tsukimori—again!

It was probably destiny, he reflected. His third attempt was supposed to take place four days ago, when Tsukimori threw himself in front of the run-away car in place of Hino. Ryoutarou had fully intended to confess to Hino regardless of whoever was around. But instead he watched in anguish as Hino tore her heart out for her unlikely savior.

He had barely come to terms with his feelings for Hino and her feelings for Tsukimori, after ridding his own pointless guilt, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

The only thing that he needed to do was to find Hino. He had to explain himself for the actions he took that day. If he couldn't be her lover, at least he still wanted to be her friend.

She hadn't gone to school since the accident, and her classmates told him that she had petitioned for personal leave since. After some runarounds he had finally learned from her mother that she was at the hospital the whole time. The unmistakable worry was evident through the headset.

"Tsuchiura-san, please try to talk to her. I know that you have helped Kahoko in the past, but neither I nor her sister can get her to talk to us. She closed herself off to everyone. Please, if you can just have her talk to anyone, that would be enough. She needs to take care of herself. I know Tsukimori-kun just went through a second procedure a few days ago, but…" Her mother went on just like any worried mother would.

He mumbled something in agreement when she finished and rushed to the hospital.

When he was looking through the windows into each room at Intensive Care Ward after having been directed several times, one of the nurses tapped him on the shoulder.

"How may I help you young man? Only members of the immediate family are allowed in here." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Eh…I was looking for Tsukimori Len, actually I was looking for Hino Kahoko," he stammered, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "She should be with him…em…I brought something from home for her."

Ryoutarou's heart was pummeling against his chest; he didn't want to be turned back. He had to make it right.

"Tsukimori-san is in room seven; his fiancé is in there with him…"

_Fiancé?! That can't be __right!__ Surely he would know something about __that! _But then again, no one had seen her for almost two weeks.He couldn't help but sneer at the thought.

The nurse was about to ask him more questions when the intercom overhead blared, "Nurse Goshima, please report to the director's office. Goshima-san, please report to the director's office." Her head whipped around and he eyed her name tag. Sure enough, "Goshima" was typed there in white letters. He let off an inaudible sigh.

The nurse turned and fixed him with a cold stare and point to a room a few paces from where they were. "Please wait in there until I come for you."

He nodded his understanding and headed to that direction; as soon as she turned the corner he made a dash for room seven.

There! He quickened his pace when he heard talking around the corner. He barged into the room and instantly wished that it had a lock on it. Instead he reeled against the door as it shut with a muted "click."

Ryoutarou thought he had seen Tsukimori at his worst on the day of the accident, but nothing had prepared him for what he was gaping at right now.

He wished he hadn't look. Tsukimori WAS the center of the attention here. His already light complex was so pale that he looked almost transparent. It seemed that the white hospital sheet that partially covered his body had more color than him. There were tubes in his mouth, his hose, and some went underneath the sheet with yellow and red liquid flowing through them – he didn't even want to know what those were.

And there were wires, too. So many wires. Some were tapped at his temples and chest, while others crisscrossed from one limb to another. All the wires led to the machines surrounding him. His chest rose and fell in time to one of the machines behind his head that had a squeegee pump in it. Half a dozen other machines beeped while displaying some sort of numbers and moving lines that were starting to make him dizzy.

He released the breath that he didn't know he was holding and approached the foot of the bed. Hino had her back to the door. She didn't even turn when the door clicked shut.

He looked down and saw their joined hands. The same hand that used to slap him high fives when they played a perfect duet, the hand that would pat him encouragingly when he was feeling down, the same hand that he wanted to clutch tightly in both of his, close to his heart. It was now entwined in the hand of the man on the bed, lying so still and quiet.

In the depth of his soul he saw her for the first time. Not the blissful and indecisive girl that went around brightening everyone's spirit, but a woman who stood vigilant by her comatose lover.

His eyes wandered back to their clasped hands, and he knew without a shadow of the doubt that this was where she belonged. But in the process, she had also digressed into this guilt ridden, grief-striving woman that he no longer recognized.

She was a ghost of her former self. Her eyes were hollowed, and her cheeks had sunken in the same manner that reflected on Tsukimori's. Her skin lost its usual fairness; the once vibrant hair was muggy and greasy.

His heart was breaking for her at the sight. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to admit that anyone other then him would have a place in her heart or even deserved to be there to put her into such a disheveled state. But he knew the truth now: he never stood a chance. If he didn't change his way now, he would never be able to make peace with her and himself.

"I love you, Kahoko." He blurted out, "I have been in love with you for quite some times."

If Kahoko was startled, she didn't show it, but slowly she cast her eyes toward him.

"I respect your feeling for Tuskimori…" Ryoutarou was struggling for words, "but…I…I am telling you this now…because…because I felt that I owe it to myself and…" He lowered his gaze for the floor, realizing how embarrassing it was for the three of them.

"Arigatou, Tsuchiura-kun."

After what seemed like a life time of silence, her gentle voice caused him to look up with dread. He did not want her to pity him for his awkward confession, but on the other hand, deep inside his heart, he feverishly hoped that she would return his love.

The gaze that she graced him was without pity or sympathy, but rather a sense of understanding and acceptance.

"You have always been wonderful to me, Tsuchiura-kun." Their eyes locked for an instant. He nodded his understandingly.

"I am glad that you have told me," she continued, "but I can not return your feelings."

She returned her gaze to Tsukimori's still form, her thumbs stroke ever more tenderly at their jointed hands.

"I had unknowingly given my heart to this person, even before the accident." Her features saddened another notch. "My only regret was that I didn't have enough courage to realize it sooner to tell him that. And I will wait for him to return it back to me, for as long as it takes. If staying by his side is price of redemption, then I would gladly pay it." Although her tone was soft the determination was easily distinguishable.

After a brief moment of pause, he heard Kahoko said, "Please don't be mad with him, it wasn't his fault. If I was able to sort out these feelings sooner, maybe…"

"Hino, wait just a second," He interrupted.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "I can never be mad at you nor Tsukimori. I have to admit that I was surprised when you made your confession that day." He was glad to see that elicited a slight flush on her face. "But I also realize that your love for him goes much deeper than anyone could have imagined, myself included. So I can not be mad in the face of true love, especially when it comes to you, Hino." He scratched his hair as if embarrassment.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to have to bear all the weight on your shoulder all by yourself." His voice turned serious.

"When was the last time that you got a decent nights sleep? What about your last meal? Obviously you haven't been taking good care of yourself. I know you probably heard it so many times from everyone, but caring for Tsukimori does not mean that you have to be in the same state that he is in. I am not asking you not to be here, I know you want to. I would too if I was in your place. But think what would happen if he wakes up and sees you the way that you are now. It would pain him more knowing that he was partially responsible for it!"

Kahoko sat unmoving; her eyes never left Len's prone form.

"Look, Hino, I have been looking after you for so long and you know that I would not do or say anything that would betray your trust. I know how difficult it was to deal with guilt; I was lucky enough that I have exercised my demons. You have us to help you, myself, Hihara-senpai, Nao, Mio, all of us will be there to help you through this difficult time. Plus…It would be rude if I stopped caring for you now, right?" He couldn't help teasing her but not without sincerity.

He saw the corner of her mouth quirk upward and felt a smile tugging at his own.

"You are never alone, Kahoko, remember that," he reminded her.

"Thank you for everything, Tsuchiura-kun. Thank you for reminding me," Kahoko replied earnestly with a half smile, but a smile none the less.

"Is he gonna be all right?" He asked, turning the conversation back to her beloved, hoping to get her to open up to him.

"He has undergone a hip reconstruction surgery a few days ago," she began, her features turned a shade darker. "But a complication developed midway through the procedure. The doctors and nurses worked so hard to resolve the issue, but he was there for more than fourteen hours. They had to put him on life support again because he was so weak." Her expression started to crumble. She buried her face in her palms, not wanting him to witness her despair.

Ryoutarou's mending heart was coming apart for her again. He watched her shoulders shudder in agony but couldn't bring himself to fold her into his embrace. He did not want to antagonize her more with his own selfishness by adding more burdens to her already ravaged emotions.

He placed his palm carefully on her arm and squeezed lightly, "Hino, if you love him this much, and if you have such devotion and faith for his recovery, you have to be strong for the both of you."

_If my feeling is not enough to sway you…then I guess nothing will._ He chided mentally.

Hino raised her head slowly. The pain in her eyes almost made him avert his own but the answer that she gave him was reassuring. "Hai." She told him with conviction, eyes unwavering. That was when Ryoutarou's heart truly made peace with himself and his feelings for Hino.

"So…What is this fiancé thingy I've been hearing about?" He teased good-naturedly attempting to lighten the mood.

Kahoko's face instantly flushed at his mentioned of "fiancé" and stammered, "It was Misa-san's doing, she said it would be easier instead of explaining everything to everyone." She couldn't help but lower her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

Ryoutarou had to chuckle at that. For some reason, he knew that it would be Hamai-san's doing. He did not want to pursuit the subject; he didn't know for sure if he wanted to know the answer.

After an uncomfortable silence, Ryoutarou figured that it was about time to make his exit.

"Now I have to get out of here before they take me away in shackles," he joked and ducked through the door.

He despised Tsukimori that day not because of what he did. Ryoutarou was grateful for what Len had done for saving Kahoko's life. No, he despised Len because he was the one who made Kahoko the way she was today, however indirectly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The passenger cart was turning into a gentle curve around this side of the lake that caused Kahoko's knee (he still called her Hino) to bump into his. He couldn't help but sneaked another glance off to his left at a soft humming Hino that was so drastically different from few months ago.

Gone was the helplessness and the desperation that used to mar her face constantly since the accident. For many, she seemed more at ease, happier even. She was still not the same from before the accident, but it was an enormous improvement from just after.

Ever since Len was transfered from Taiden Medical Center to a private nursing home outside the city, Kahoko's demeanor had changed for the better.

Amou-san had organized a celebration gathering Tsukimori's last day at the hospital. All Hino's close friends were there: Nao, Mio, Hihara, Shimizu and Fuyumi. Even Kanazawa-sensei made a showing.

Ryoutarou had a duet practice with one of the Music ED student for a charity exhibition the next day, so he could not attend with the group. But he did promise Hino that he would be there to visit.

By the time he entered the room it was well past five o'clock in the afternoon and he was greeted by the most surreal and loving scene he had ever witnessed.

Kahoko was scrubbing down a bare chest Tsukimori with a towel in hand. Her movements were measured and affectionate. She would murmur something only meant for him to hear and yet Ryoutarou knew it would be things that he would only hear in his dreams.

He knew this was wrong. He knew he was intruding on a moment only meant to be shared between lovers, but he just couldn't take his eyes off Kahoko. The setting sun further enhanced her beautiful shaped features. The memory of his confession to her was still fresh in his mind. It might have been a wishful thinking if she could direct that tenderness at him for just an instance. Then he would die a happy man.

He did catch the last few sentences she was whispering to him, "…you will love the new place, Len. I went with Okaa-sama last week and it was absolutely beautiful."

By then her toweled hand was already at his abdomen and before she could move it lower, Ryoutarou cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Kahoko's movements froze for perhaps a second and she immediately reddened in embarrassment knowing that it was him.

"Go…gomenasai, Tsuchiura-kin. I…I should have closed the door before…eh…before…this." She stuttered badly, trying to recover from the surprise.

"Do you do 'this' often?" Ryoutarou couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips. He hoped desperately that it didn't sound bitter.

"Ah…Ahno…not…not too often, Okaa…no, Hamai-san usually is the one who does it. But since she was out of the country for a week…" She lowered her head, too flustered to continue. But she managed to cover up Len with a light sheet.

Ryoutarou forced a smile while biting down his own bitterness. "Don't worry about it, Hino. It was me you're talking to here. Sorry I was late, but I think we will do good at tomorrow's exhibition. Are you ready for your piece?"

Kahoko was grateful for the change of subject. "Hai, Osaki-senpai had fine-tuned my recitals in many areas. I think I'll make a positive contribution as well." She smiled sweetly.

That too might be another part of the reason why her demeanor had changed for the better. She practiced violin much more vigorously than before. She would sometimes immerse herself for hours practicing only one piece. Not surprisingly, she insisted on playing with Len's violin. "Maybe it would give him a good enough reason to wake up and scold me," she told him once.

They had both laughed at that.

"Well, it is getting late and I am sure you could use the rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for the both of you. You are going straight to the nursing home after the exhibition, right?"

"Hai," she nodded. "There is not much stuff to move. Just making sure that everything goes smoothly, since Otou-sama had to go in and out as well."

The fiancé thing still bothered him a great deal; he was still trying to get used to his feeling for Hino, Ryoutarou concluded internally. "I'll see you tomorrow and don't be late," he mocked.

"Good night, Tsuchiura-kun, and thank you so much for coming." She bowed, her face still red from earlier.

Ryoutarou waved his hand in return and left the room.

He slumped against the bench right outside the entrance. His body as well as his spirit deflated as soon as he was out of her sight.

He had anticipated the outcome even before stepping into that room, but the magnitude of finality finally hit him. The heels of his palms dig into his eyes accompanied by a lingering sigh.

"Tsuchiura-kun? Are you alright?" A familiar male voice asked from above.

It was Kobayashi-sensei. And for no better reason then to vent his much needed frustration at that moment, he told him everything.

The physician was silent during the entire narration but he told Ryoutarou in an emotional tone at the end.

"Tsuchiura-kun. When you are in love, the other person simply becomes your entire universe. That individual could be the nicest person or the worst villain and yet your love for them would never diminish. If they are hurt for whatever reason, you would not be able to eat or sleep until they have gotten better and that was the way Hino-san was." He eyed him with a sideway glance.

"And since Hino-san already made her choice, it would be unwise to keep your feelings unchecked. It will most likely end up hurting everyone involved if you don't. It is going to be hard, but sometimes you must learn how to let go." The doctor sighed, turning his gaze to look off in the distance.

Ryoutarou nodded. He already realized it, he just didn't want to admit it.

"You can still love her, in your own way: watch over her and make sure that she receives the happiness that she so well deserves." The physician had told him.

And that was exactly what he had been doing.

The train automated system announced their destination and Ryoutarou helped Kahoko out of her seat, while picking up the pot of sunflowers he had taken from her earlier.

"Tsuchiura-kun, you really don't have to do that. I could have managed…" Kahoko said apologetically.

"No buts, Hino," he interrupted, "If I knew you could handle it by yourself I wouldn't have to spend six hundred yen for the ticket."

"Oh, I will pay you back for sure," Hino said, trying to dig into her bag, while trying hang onto her violin.

"Hino, I was kidding. I don't mind the money, and I am doing it because I wanted to help." He laughed.

But she didn't pout like he expected, instead, she handed out two five hundred yen coins to him and said, "I owe you guys enough favors. I don't know if I can ever pay them back."

_Shit! _Ryoutarou wanted to slap himself in the face. _Nice going__,__ you ass, now look at what you have done! _

He accepted them wordlessly, but before he pocketed the change he looked up at her, "You can start paying them back to us, once he wakes up, and you can make him work for it."

And that garnered a smile from her. "Yeah, that would be very nice." She answered.

Before her mood could turn sour again, he quickly ushered her toward the entrance, "Now, Ms. Tour Guide, please lead the way and show us the path to our sleeping prince charming."

"Aha, Hino-san, it is so nice to see you again. All the patients are anticipating your arrival. Your last performance was absolutely flawless! I can't wait to hear you play again tonight," the staff/nurse greeted her excitedly as she entered through the double French door.

"Oh, and this is…?"

"Ah gomen, this is my schoolmate, Tsuchiura-kun. He was just helping me with my things." She turned to Ryoutarou. "This is Nagi-san, and she is in charge of the reception area."

Ryoutarou dipped his head in greeting and followed Kahoko through the lobby. Along the way, she was greeted by more than a dozen staff and patients. She certainly was popular.

"So…Ms. Tour Guide, I didn't know that you're the pop star at this place," he said.

"Tsuchiura-kun, please stop mocking me. I was simply playing for Len and everyone seems to be enjoying it as well. It has sorta turned into a weekly activity," she explained with a slight flush.

Before he could voice his defense, Kahoko suddenly stop and turned. "We're here."

Ryoutarou noticed the name tag on the door frame, "Tsukimori."

She knocked on the door twice, waited a few moments before entering.

"Tadaima," she announced when she entered.

He grinded his jaw as jealousy coursed through his body. He was having a difficult time accepting that Kahoko regarded this as her home.

It was a little bigger than a typical single room apartment with all the necessary vanities. The only exception was the hospital bed situated by the window instead of a mattress or tatami. Everything else was not too different from a regular apartment: it had a small living room, kitchen and bath. All one needed to live comfortably.

The view, also, was so stunning even his brooding could not tarnish its beauty. The setting sun over the horizon smeared the skyline into a purple hue, which in turn made a sharp and beautiful contrast overlooking the countryside.

He was momentarily taken aback by the scenery, but his eyes followed Kahoko's movement to the side of the bed. The setting sunlight outlined her perfectly shaped features, her long eyelashes and those luscious, slightly pouty lips.

Ryoutarou watched in dumbfound fascination as she brushed her long locks behind one ear, leaned down and placed a tender kiss over Tsukimori's right brow where the scar was. He did avert his gaze at the last moment out of respect for Kahoko, the moment too intimate for anyone but them to share.

She was saying something to Tsukimori now that he purposely tuned out. As he approached the balcony, he noticed the rows of sakura trees outside the building. What a picturesque place this would be in autumn, he thought numbly.

"This place must be expensive," he said to no one in particular.

"Eh-hmm." She sounded so far away. "But it was all covered by T-Motor, so that's a good thing."

"Oh no," Kahoko suddenly said, "I forgot to sign in at the lobby. Tsuchiura-kun, please make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." With that she ran out of the room.

Ryoutarou sighted inwardly and he approach Tsukimori's prone form. He looked so much better then the last time that he saw him. There were no more tubes and less wires on him but he was still silent and unmoving.

"You are a lucky bastard, Tsukimori. You have such a wonderful woman that loves you with all her heart. If you don't wake up soon and return her love. I will do everything in my power to take her away from you," he vowed to his still from.

He excused himself as soon as Kahoko returned from the lobby, citing something about not wanting to miss his soccer practice early tomorrow morning.

He left with a heavy heart, wondering how he was going to keep his promise if Tsukimori never woke from his slumber.

--

Vocabulary:

Okaa-sama: Mother (Formal)

Otou-sama: Father (Formal)

Gomenasai: I am sorry

Tadaima: I am home

**Author's Note 2:** I will be changing the rating from **T** to **M** in Chapter 6 (Hopeful I didn't miscalculate again :P), you have been warned :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the delay but my new job was keeping my brain from functioning after work. This chapter is rated **M** for mature content, turn away now or face the consequence (you have been warned.) And once again my Editor Priestess of Groove turned my scribble into a story (LOVE YOU!!) that hopefully you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set you width to 1/2 (Top Right Hand Corner)

**Chapter 6**

Len woke with a start. His pupils dilated too rapidly in the dim lights for him too see anything at the moment. The deafening chattering resonated from down below was making him tense. It reminded him too much of his of first public recital when he was eight years old. It was the same kind of loud chattering on the other side of the door leading to the stage.

The shroud of shadow was slowly fading away as his eyes adjusted to the dark ambience. He was sitting on a plush recliner in a VIP box of an auditorium. Judging from the vague outlines of the galleries and the moving silhouettes, it was also the largest one he had ever seen. He could make out three decks of VIP boxes stretched three levels up across the hall, another good indication of its grandeur. The biggest auditorium in Japan only had one deck of VIP boxes. While he was pondering these questions the auditorium erupted in a loud roar of shouts and ovations. Cheers and whistles rang up and down the hall like lightning bolts in a thunderstorm.

Questions of his whereabouts momentarily forgotten, Tsukimori's attention was drawn to a single figure that was now walking elegantly onto the stage, with a meticulously crafted violin and bow held together in his left hand.

Len could not take his eyes off the man. There was something about the man that was both familiar and odd at the same time. From his vantage point, the violinist's face was mostly covered by his long, well manicured purple tresses, except for the sharp, masculine chin. His broad shoulders and slender limbs contoured his tuxedo flawlessly - a picture perfect candidate for a solo performance.

The man in question stopped until he reached the center of the stage, and the entire audience fell silent as if a spell was cast by the violinist. The thunderous roars just a moment ago ended just as suddenly as it had started. All eyes were on the now motionless violinist on stage. On cue the man brought his violin to his shoulder with the same gracefulness as before. His chin came down on the rest in unison with the bow now hovering above the strings. In that single moment of silence, Tsukimori would have sworn there was not a decibel of noise in the hall.

A rich deep sound filled the auditorium as the violinist started off slow, holding a whole note before he proceeded up a scale at a quicker pace. Len's eyes widened in stunned fascination as the violinist commenced his recital. His body recoiled back against the velvet seat as if struck by a physical force. He had to still his fingers against the velvet fabric on the armrest to stop the tremors of excitement and anticipation. He couldn't stop the palpitations of his heart as he bared witness to the most magnificent melodies he had ever perceived.

He felt rather then heard the notes echo within the auditorium, surrounding him, encompassing him with its phenomenal rhythms. His eyes fluttered close while he rested his head against the seat, letting himself be immersed into the rhythm and flows of Bruch's Concerto No. 1 in G minor.

The notes spent across the entire spectrum, from the lowest G to even beyond the highest C8 at such speed the violinist's fingers were a blur. Tsukimori could tell that not a note was out of place, even as he slid through scales in an intense allegro. Len shuddered at the beautiful combination of harmonics, vibrato, and intonation that made this particular piece. The strokes of the bow, the tone quality, rhythm and dynamics were articulated by the soloist's vigorous and precise strokes. Coupled with his slender digits stamping out the notes over the fingerboard with poise, it was almost a separate performance all by itself.

His heart fluttered as the notes continued to resonate inside the hall. For the first time in his life, Tsukimori Len was truly envious for the talent and skill of another. This would also mark a second time in his life that he let himself take pleasure in another's music, without prejudice, without judgment. The first time was at his sixth birthday party, when his father performed with his mother for the first time.

In his opinion, no one could have ever achieved a higher skill with violin than the man there on the stage. Every pitch, every tone, and every stroke of his bow movement was…perfect.

His eyes burned as the amount of emotions stirred by the wondrous recital as it reached its climatic conclusion. The violinist concluded his performance by a slow descent back into silence and his last note quavered on the tip of the bow. No one appeared to breathe when the violinist continued to stand there with his bow still connected to the string, and then he easily lifted the bow into the air to fall at his side and he pulled his violin out from beneath his chin.

Len released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. To him, it was the best performance he had ever attended. This violinist was the greatest that had ever lived.

He was on his feet before anyone else was, but his vigorous clapping was swallowed as the whole hall erupted into a roar of praises and ovations from the entire audience.

Len's body still shook with the aftermath of that astonishing performance. He looked on with genuine admiration as the violinist bowed deeply to the cheering mass before departing from the stage. Just before he disappeared behind the drapes, he brushed his hair away from his face with a free hand. Not the typical over your head movement, but with a more elegant side-brush motion with his elbow high above.

Len frowned in consternation. Why did that seem familiar? Where did he see that before? He was focused so hard on that particular gesture that he didn't notice a lone figure standing next to him.

"Magnificent, wasn't it?" A voice purred next to his ear, a familiar voice. "How did you like your performance…Tsukimori-kun?"

Startled, Len whirled his head around. His eyes were swathed in shadow again transitioning from the bright lit stage to the dim light. Although he could barely make out the silhouette of this person through the dissipating darkness, he recognized that voice.

"Yunoki…senpai?" He asked.

He was even more confused now. The question of his whereabouts reentered his mind. He knew that Yunoki-senpai went to England to study Finance and Business Management for his eventual inheritance of the family business. Judging from the grandness of this auditorium, he was obviously not in Japan. What was he doing in England? How did he even get here in the first place? And what did he mean by "my performance?

"Yunoki…Azuma desu…ka? I guess you could say that," the man replied cryptically with his customary drone after a brief pause. The overhead walk light turned on at the same time, revealing the speaker.

Len shielded his eyes from the abrupt brightness. His eyes had to be playing tricks with him because the Yunoki that he knew did not have snowy, white hairs.

Not just his hairs, his brows and lashes were white also.

Len blinked his eyes a few times in an attempt to get whatever that was in his eyes back to normal. Yet the color didn't change back to the familiar purple as he remembered. The only thing that was familiar to him was that insufferable smirk, still very much the same.

"I do not comprehend, Yunoki-senpai, how did…" Len was interrupted by his right index finger swaying in front of him.

"You didn't answer my question, how did you like the performance?" Yunoki eyed him expectantly, his eyes thinned into a slit, accompanied with a grin.

"Umm…it was…it was pleasant." Len answered hesitantly at the same time trying to remain impassive. He brushed away his bangs impatiently that covered part of his eyes.

His arm froze in midair. Something just clicked in his head. Right before the violinist stepped off the stage, he did the same thing. If Len were to look more closely, away from the brilliant stage light, his hair color turned from a uniform iron-grey to a light sky blue. And the eye that was uncovered by the brushing hand was reflected in a golden brown.

"I…my…performance…?" Len mouthed soundlessly, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course, Tsukimori-kun, who could have captivate the entire world through his music other than you?" Yunoki chided him like a little child asking something so rudimentary.

Len's vision refocused back to this "Yunoki." He looked so unlike the one that he remembered and yet his demeanor was one of the same.

"How is this possible?" Len questioned incredulously.

"Why do you doubt it? It took you two years to exceed everyone at the Consortium in Vienna. Another two years for you to surpassed and became the First Violin in the Vienna Philharmonic. Four years later, you separated from the Orchestra and started your own venue. At the age of twenty-nine, Tsukimori Len was considered to be the best and the most talented violinist in history…as you have just witnessed." He beamed at him.

"That was not what I meant…" Len protested.

"Or did you mean that in the course of your eventual upraise to stardom that you alienated all your friends, all your colleagues and even your family?"

"What…?!" Len was speechless.

"You don't believe me?" Yunoki arched one of his white brows, "then see for it yourself." He raised his right hand and made a snap of his fingers.

As soon as Len heard the clicking sound, the scenery changed abruptly around him. The velvet seats in the VIP box, the galleries, the bobbing heads and shuffling bodies were being washed away like water thrown onto a paint-spattered canvas.

Len stumbled back a few paces, trying to steady himself against something but found nothing. The colors and lights were spinning all around him so quickly it was like being inside a giant kaleidoscope.

He ended up shutting his eyes due to dizziness and did his best to stay afoot. Before he could shield his eyes with his hands, the violent lights suddenly ceased and gave way to darkness.

It took a few more moments for his visions to adjust to the dark ambience again. "Yunoki" was still standing at roughly the same distance before he closed his eyes. The surroundings resembled an apartment with its normal complement of fixtures. Beams of moonlight shinning through a nearby window illuminated "Yunoki's" long white strands, but part of his face was hidden in shadows, casting an eerie pall over him.

By now he already knew that this person or whoever he claimed to be was not Yunoki. No living human being could do what he just did, but strangely Len found he was not afraid of the man. The entire affair was so confusing and mystifying. This man appeared to hold all the answers and Tsukimori was determined to get them.

If what "Yunoki" said was true, he would be able to fulfill his lifelong ambition in merely eight years. And if that performance earlier was any indication of his providence, he would have commemorated himself for time well spent.

The thought brought a tiny smile to his lips, but it disappeared as soon as he saw "Yunoki" grin in the shadow. Extending his index finger toward him, he made a hooking motion for Len to follow into an adjacent room teeming with commotion.

Even from outside the room Len could hear hoarse breathes and painless moans coming through the door, echoing off the walls.

Len averted his eyes out of embarrassment but instantly recognized the man as the violinist – himself from eight years later engaged in what he could only describe as ravaging sexual intercourse with a slender woman beneath.

Len wanted to leave. He wanted to give them the privacy that they deserved, but couldn't bring his legs to move. The statement "Yunoki" made earlier regarding his friends and family frightened him more than he was willing to admit. He desperately wanted to find out what happened to him in the future, and yet he couldn't command himself to move closer to see the woman's face. If she was someone he knew, if she was someone from his past, it would be OK…right?

_Was it worth it?_

He didn't know how long his indecision had kept him frozen in place, but he noticed the sudden cease of movements as both male and female lay in a heap of sweat and limbs. Someone turned on the bed lamps. Len was both disappointed and relieved that she wasn't any woman that he knew. He braced himself for the scold that was sure to come for the intrusion. But none came.

"That…that…was amazing!" The cherry haired woman sounded dazed, still trying to recover from her exertions. She placed a hand on Tsukimori's (That was what Len decided to refer him as) shoulder, but he shrugged it off forcefully. He then pushed up and away from her before getting off the bed. Neither of them seemed to notice their presence.

The woman sensed Tsukimori's foul mood and without further words, she clumsily got off the bed on the other side without touching him.

Len watched in genuine revulsion as Tsukimori reached for his wallet among his discarded garments on the floor. He tossed a stack of cash at the woman's feet and entered the bathroom without a backward glance. The women hesitated for only a brief instance before picking up all the bills, and then she dressed herself hastily and exited the room. He didn't know why but the woman had a slight resemblance to Hino.

Realizing what had transpired, Len couldn't keep the sneer of disgust from forming on his face. The concept of paying someone for sexual favors was repulsive all by itself, and his future self did just that.

His hands slowly fisted in anger. He had never been this angry before. The man in the bathroom was tarnishing HIS reputation. The years of hardships that he will have endured will go to waste if anyone found out about this.

He could not sit by idly and let it happen. He will confront him, Len decided. He was going to demand an explanation for this reviled act, and if he had, to he would knock some sense into him.

He was so tense from his anger with his older self, he literally jumped when Yunoki's voice resounded behind him.

"You really can't blame the poor guy, you know?" He sounded bemused. Len had completely forgotten that he was even there.

"Yunoki" shrugged indifferently. He didn't appear to be the slightest intimidated by the death stare that Len was glowing him with.

"What do you expect? He has no friends. All his past colleagues were afraid to even talk to him. He was out of contact with his parents and family ever since he went on his own. The only one who would even talk to him didn't care much about his music so much as the money that was flowing in from each concert," he said.

"Like I was saying before, you alienated everyone who was once important to you in your pursuit for glory. You were so consumed by it that you became a prisoner of your own genius." Yunoki pointed behind Len's shoulder.

Len's gaze followed his direction and stared at his older self as he came out of the bathroom, wet, naked and looking absolutely desolated, lighting up what looked like a cigarette.

"Or was it something else?" Yunoki drawled.

"Remember Hino Kahoko? The girl that you were so fond of?" The question made Len's heart skip a beat. He wanted to say that he was impartial to her just like anyone else but that would be a lie.

"You two became close right before you left for Austria," Yunoki told him.

"It was her music that brought a new light into my own," Len protested weakly, knowing what was to come.

"And yet you find it plausible to abandon her in your search for fame and riches?"

"I am not abandoning her, and it wasn't for money and trophies either. I simply wanted to fulfill my lifelong dream. Once I achieved the best that I could ever be, I would go back to her." Len told him resolutely, "And then we will continue what we started."

Yunoki laughed, not the good-hearted laugh between good friends, but a mockery for the recipient to be ridiculed.

"You wanted to beat the guy up for tainting your reputation earlier? If it weren't for money and trophies as you so eloquently put it, there would have been no need for that." Yunoki pointed out.

"I…" Len's mouth shut with an audible "snap" as Yunoki pressed onward.

"Once you discovered the skill necessary to fuse emotions with your playing technique, you severed all communications with everyone and became him." Yunoki nodded his chin toward the dark figure now smoking dejectedly.

"You are really no better than he was. You used Hino Kahoko and everyone else who could aid you with your techniques and styles, and as soon as you mastered it you discarded them like litter. At least he," Yunoki gestured, "paid for their services."

"That was not true!!" Len screamed at him. The outburst surprised even himself.

"That was not true." He whispered again, this time to no one in particular.

Len's gaze once again fell onto the disheveled men on the bed, where the wisps of death swirled around him. His eyes were hollowed and barren, devoid of any emotion, but just behind that pair of moist, copper orbs were a profound sense of longing and utter desolation.

"I…I was afraid." Len said quietly into the room.

"I was afraid of repercussions and failures. I didn't know how to handle emotions…and relationships with people," Len had to stop and swallowed. "So I chose to dwell deeper into my music, the only thing that I have some semblance of control over. I was using my music as an excuse so I didn't have to face everyone else." He staggered over and sat on the foot of the bed. The older Tsukimori didn't seem to take notice, but Len didn't care, as everything began becoming clear to him.

With his inability and unwillingness to deal with inter-personal relationships, Tsukimori Len resorted to cowardice in the form of questing for musical perfection. He might have achieved the goal, but in the process, he not only lost his friends, his family and even himself.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Len intoned shamefully, he buried his face into his shaking hands, unknowingly mimicking the older Tsukimori just a few feet away.

"I wish there is something I can do to change it." He whimpered into his hands.

Len felt a hand on his shoulder. "You already have," "Yunoki" said. For the first time he sounded sincere, without any hint of mockery.

"The moment that you decided to jump in front of the car in place of Hino Kahoko, you altered your destiny."

Len's head shot up from his wet palms. Memories of the accident flooded his senses in a rush that made him lightheaded. But he managed to croak out, "Hino…did I…?"

"You saved her." He affirmed.

Len breathed out a sigh of relief. His head felt so heavy that he dropped it back onto his hands in his lap. "Then why am I seeing this? And what are you?" he asked quietly.

"This, you mean?" Yunoki gestured about the room.

Len nodded, without looking up.

"Perspective," he replied with a grin, a genuine smile. "You have to see it to want to make a difference. It was also a lot easier for you to answer your own question."

"Was it worth it?" Len answered automatically, his eyes widened in realization.

"Exactly." Yunoki beamed back at him.

Wiping off the wetness from earlier, Len pondered his words carefully, "You are not Yunoki-senpai." It was a statement. "You are my Judgment."

_Was it worth it?_

"Yunoki" thinly smiled at Len until one side had curved up into a half smile. "Impressive. You have a very keen mind…for a musician, that is."

"Why did you choose to be Yunoki-senpai?"

"I didn't. You did," he replied nonchalantly, while blowing something off his fingernails. "Wasn't it true that you respected him a great deal? That he did what you could not?" He looked up from his hand, inquiring him with his pointed stare.

Len stared back but not at this "Yunoki." He was looking back through time, back to the day when he first learned that Yunoki-senpai would be leaving his music behind in pursuit of a financial career. He had been shocked. He could not understand why someone with such musical talent would want to give it up so readily, but as it turned out, it was not so easy after all.

The gentle orange hue of the setting sun filled the room of the empty classroom with just the two of them. Len stood cemented to the floor staring at Yunoki. Yunoki stood opposite him and Len listened to his agonizing explanation. No, he did not want to give up music. No, he did not want to inherit the family business just like his brother and his younger sister in which he would follow, but no, he did not have a choice in the matter.

"There are some obligations that you must fulfill in life, no matter the cost or the consequence to your own desire…in the name of love." Yunoki had told him dejectedly and left it at that.

Len didn't understand then. He kept his eyes on Yunoki's back long after he exited the room, contemplating his words and actions. He tried and failed to place himself in the same dilemma as Yunoki because he could not fathom the prospect of not being able to pursue his lifelong dream – to become the best in the world.

His respect and admiration for Yunoki mounted, because he knew that he would not be able to make the same decision if he was present with a similar issue. One would need courage and fortitude, which he was sure he lacked.

"And you have more of both in you than you previously realized." Yunoki's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Are you ready to go back?" His Judge prodded gently.

Len's eyes narrowed just a fraction, but then he nodded. "Any fate is better than the one I just witnessed." He whispered. "I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Remember what you have said here." Yunoki smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

Len spared a glance to the side at the older Tsukimori, but he was no longer there.

"I wouldn't worry about him if you kept what you just said in mind." His Judgement winked at him.

A weird feeling was washing over him. His limbs were getting heavy and numb. A tingling sensation was forming from the top of his scalp spreading down to his neck and chest and throughout his entire body.

He watched in stunned fascination as "Yunoki's" outline began to fade into transparency. Right before the man complete faded away, he smiled at him mysteriously.

"She was your destiny."

His paleness grew brighter with each passing second and soon Len was engulfed in this blinding white light – accompanied by a faint, pleasant aroma of cherry blossom.

It felt like his body was floating in the air, amongst the clouds in a comfortable numbness that sent shivers down his spine. He didn't know how long he was suspended in that state, but the blinding white light gradually diminished in its intensity and Len was left staring at a full moon with its soft glow through the glittery night sky.

He was lying prone on an inclined bed with his head nestled comfortably on a soft pillow. He had to blink his eyes a few times to clear the blurriness away. The memory of the earlier encounter was still afresh, and he wondered if anyone would have believed him.

This was not his bed at home that was for certain. The light wasn't on, but the moonlight shone so brilliantly he could easily see his surroundings. He did not recognize the setting or any of the fixtures in this room, yet it felt so familiar and endearing.

Movements outside the window caught his attention as flakes of sakura leaves tumbled by in a gentle breeze. Some made it into the open window and a few even fluttered onto his gown.

_So that was where the aroma came from_…

He went on to pick it up, but was dismayed to find that his arms were leaden and weak. He grunted with effort but could barely lift his right arm off the bed. Not only was it heavy, it was extremely sore, almost painful.

The numbing sensation was fading away quickly, replaced by a definitive soreness that began to emanate from all over his limbs and body. The soreness was now developed into a throbbing ache and this was most noticeable in his hips and lower back. Even moving his head was an exercise in pain.

Through countless groans and grumbles with what limited movement that he could manage, he was finally able to roll onto his right side. The exertion was sapping away at his strength. He lay there, breathlessly, watching still more cherry blossom leaves sway aimlessly in the cool night breeze.

The tranquility of it all was so calm and soothing, if not for the ache and the soreness that he had to endure, this setting would be not too far away from being heavenly.

Len closed his eyes in hope of regaining more stamina. He really wanted to see what was below the windows with all the pedals flying into the air. It must have been a sea of sakura trees, he wagered. But then his ear picked up something in the air: a note. They were musical notes, produced from a violin. It faded in and out with strange accordance to the direction the leaves were going.

Len turned his head trying to catch the notes in the air, vaguely noticing his discomforts were ebbing away as he did so. He only caught bits and pieces of it though.

The recital sounded clearer as the wind changed direction. Whoever was playing had some talent. He caught the later segment of Romance Number in F. The techniques were passable, but with a little more practice and coaching it could be so much more. Most importantly, it sounded warm and passionate, and for no good reason or another, it reminded him of Hino.

Hino Kahoko was a talented violinist, much to his own surprise. After the incident at the third Musical selection where her "special" violin was destroyed, he took up coaching for her without even a second thought.

He didn't have an answer for his actions. He didn't want to answer for his actions. But he knew. He knew he was protecting her. He was protecting her from any possible allegation that might arise with her digressing performance. By becoming her coach, he could defer any accusation to a change of style and techniques. He was willing to take the brunt of the blame.

She might lack the necessary techniques to be considered an average violinist, but what she lacked in techniques she made up for in expression.

In the realm of music, any artist could have mastered certain techniques through time and practices with their instruments. But to recite a score as per the original author's intent involved articulation of one's passion or emotion through their techniques. As with any other work that required great coordination of muscles and mind, emotions tended to disrupt the perfectly harmonized balance.

It was only human nature. Even he himself had difficulties joining both elements together. From a physiological stand point, hormones tend to upset muscle movements. However, Hino Kahoko, was the other around. Time and again, she had proven that with what limited techniques she possessed, she was still able to touch her audiences on an emotional level. And through what limited time that he spent coaching Hino, she continued to improve upon her techniques while retaining her emotive expression.

But the real reason behind his fondness for Hino was her fortitude. Typical girls would have run away and seen from afar the cold glares that he had given them, but not Hino Kahoko. She persisted with her efforts to involve him with activities, whether it was with a group or just the two of them. And that brought some semblance of normalcy into his life at the same time opened up his heart for the possibility of…

Len's eyes blinked open as recital ended in with warm appreciation by its spectators. Cheers and applauses came in faint pulses as the wind carried it into the nights.

The performance was decent. No, it was more than decent, he corrected. It brought certain warmness to his heart that he could no longer ignore. The sudden, overwhelming urge to see Hino was gripping at his heart.

The brief respite had lessened the pain and the soreness to a more tolerable degree, and so he contemplated his options. He certainly remembered the accident and that was probably why he was here. How was he going to get to her? No, that was moving too fast. How was he going to get off the bed, first?

His eyes wandered the length of the bed and he rolled his eyes and smacked himself mentally for not taking notice of the adjustable buttons on the rail guard.

It took him a few minutes with his lame movements to figure out the controls. He erected the bed until the motor whined in complain, then it was just a matter of shifting his weight to be sitting upright.

Len relaxed against the bedding in a celebration of triumph for his achievement. He shook his head in amazement. It was funny, he thought, that he would ever get enjoyment out of something so trivial. _Snap out of it_, his mind scold, _you still have to get up and find her._

_Here goes…_

He first disentangled his feet from the thin sheet at the foot of the bed. Breathing in as deeply as he could managed, preparing to swing his weaken limbs into action in anticipation for more pains surging through his body…

A loud clash of something heavy nearly startled him out of his skin. His eyes snapped open at the sudden clatter. A spasm just off to his neck prevented him from turning fully toward the source of the noise.

He rolled his head sideway to work the knot in the neck but as he turned his eyes fixated at a figure approaching from the shadow into the moonlight.

Len squinted his eyes at the slim figure as she stepped slightly under the soft glow. Her white, lithe dress swirled gently in the midnight breeze.

His jaw went slack as his eyes widened at the object of his affection – Hino Kahoko, descended like a goddess in a fairytale. Her eyes were drenched and she had a hand over her lips as she revealed herself in the pale light.

"Oh, Kami-sama, please don't let this be another dream, please don't let it be a dream…" Len watched in confusion as Hino's cried brokenly into her hands.

"Hino…" Len croaked. His voice was jagged; his throat was raw and dry.

"OOf…" He grunted almost painfully as Hino jumped and slammed him against the bed.

Len's first reaction was to push her away. He had never been in any physical contact with other females, but his hands stopped midway as he realized that Hino was trembling against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kahoko was scared. She had never been this scared her entire life. More scare then the time she was waiting for Len during his surgeries. More scared then the time when Len was slipping away from her at the ambulance.

She didn't know how long she could take any more of this torture. Every time she dreamed of his awakening, she would wake up with tears soaking her pillow.

The last thing she remembered was coming back from her weekly performance for the resident patients and the next thing she knew she was gaping at a Len sitting upright in his bed. She had no memory of her going through her sleeping routines.

_Kami-sama, please let this one last just a moment longer._ She begged.

This time was different, this Len in her dream actually called out to her name. Her body reacted and she practically flew into the air and slammed him against the bed. She was tired of grasping at thin air every time she woke up in the morning.

She held onto his shoulder like her life was depending on it. She buried her head at his shoulder. Her body trembled. She was afraid to let go. She was afraid that if she did, she would be waking up alone in her cot…Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Len didn't know what to do. He had never seen Hino this distressed before. His initial bewilderment quickly turned into dread. That was why he veered away from association with people and chose music instead. The increasing heaviness in his chest and the lopsided tempo of his heart were excruciating.

He would raise the barrier of coldness in the past but this was Hino. And he had already decided not to continue the path of self-destruction.

He searched within his soul, at a point in time when he was in a similar state and…there. His leaden arms once again stirred in motion, instead of distancing his "attacker", he embraced her from under her arms, remembering the instances where his mother was comforting him.

Len swallowed with visible effort, his last tenor sounded too raspy.

"Hino…" He tried again.

She suddenly jerked back away from him, her cherry eyes searching for his golden browns. Then her features blanched visibly. The slight trembles earlier were now developing into a full quiver and her hands fisted on the hem of his gown. In a voice barely above a whisper, she asked, "Tsu…kimori-kun?"

One of his eyebrows arched up in alarm. He didn't know what to say. One minute he was trying to get up to find her and the next she was holding him so tight that he could hardly breathe.

_Remember what you said._ The voice echoed in his head.

The destiny that he witnessed, the one with loneliness and self-loathing, the one without Hino in it was no longer the vision he would like to pursue. He wanted to achieve a different end this time. As much as he detested dealing with his emotions, he was willing to try for her.

He relented with a sigh through his nose.

And that was all the proof Kahoko need. Before Len could utter his response, she wept.

It was a heart torn, gut-wrenching sob. She cried with all the pent-up fears that she had for the past months. At last she was able to let it all come out freely.

Her cries was filled with such anguish and despair that even Len began to tear up.

He did the only thing that he knew, just like the way his mother used to sooth him when he was young. His hand stroked her head gently, "Daijobu-yo. It is going to be all right. It is all right now."

But that just made her cry even harder. She moved, onto the bed, legs straddled him, the entire length of her body press against his, her teary face at the crook of his neck. He was shocked at such display of affection from Hino. His body went rigid against her shuddering form.

Her tears drenched his neck, soaking his gown into his shoulder. She embraced him for the second time tonight, not out of relief but in need of physical contact.

By now Len was really troubled by her behavior. He tried calling out for her.

"Hino? Hino-san?"

But she tightened her hold on him. He felt her head shaking in movements of refusal.

Finally out of wit, he whispered, "Kahoko, what has happen? Please stop crying."

That elicited a response. She drew back slowly from him, breath still heaving and stared at him with her now wet and puffy eyes. Their noses were almost touching.

Their close proximity was making his vision of her out of focus, but Hino refused to move away.

"Say my name again." She whispered, her breathe hitching, "Please say my name again."

"Ka…hoko." He obeyed.

She looked so wan and fragile. He wanted to do anything to erase her pain away. Before he knew what he was doing, he tiled his head slightly to the side and grazed his lips to hers lightly.

Her lips were so warm and soft, he thought absently. By now he fully expected a slap across the face, according to the numerous soap dramas his parents were watching from time to time. At least as she was not crying her heart out any more.

But she stunned him by reciprocating. It came as a greater shock when she flicked her tongue on his lips.

He instantly drew away, but not before savoring a salty taste of light cinnamon and mint.

His head was spinning from the sensory overload and the implications. Hino didn't allow him time for further contemplation.

"Please, Len, I need this. I needed to feel you alive!" She pleaded. She was pleading for his consent with her heart, through her eyes and soul.

There was not a human being on this planet who could a refuse such request. Tsukimori Len was not able to be label as an imbecile.

"But I taste pretty horrible now." He blurted. The bitter taste stretched back to his throat.

Hino froze. Her body went stiff for a moment and then broke out laughing hysterically.

_What is happening to Hino?! _

One moment she wept like the world was going to end and now she was laughing like a mad woman. She broke his train of thought by holding his face in her hands.

"Tsukimori Len, you were in the land of the dead for six months. Now that you finally came back to me, do you think I would care for your bad breath?!" She demanded.

Her voice was harsh, almost accusing, but her eyes were joyous.

"Si…six months?!" Len mouthed, stunned.

Kahoko bridged the gap between them and kissed him. Her tongue sled through his parted lips and Len's own moved on its own to meet hers. The initial contact made his head instantly dizzy and at the same time produced a moan from her. She tasted more like peach and cinnamon, wincing inwardly at what he must taste like for her.

But Kahoko paid no mind. He was alive and awakened. Six month of excruciating wait was finally over. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, touch him and love him for his selfless sacrifice and for coming back to her. Let the moon be their witness, let the swirling cherry blossoms be their guests of honor. Let tonight be the night of their eternal bonding, with this ritual to oblige her vow.

Len was astonished by the renewal of energy surging through his body. He arms already found his ways behind her, pulling her ever closer. He had never kiss anyone like this before but their movements showed no awkwardness, like it was the most natural thing to do for them.

The passion intensified as their lips molded and tongues entwined. Hers caressed his and he devoured her hungrily like two long lost lovers. The exchange of passion and fluids were so intoxicating; when they finally had to break apart from lack of oxygen, both were lying on their sides, panting hard, their faces inches apart from one another. One of their hands found their way together between them.

_This feels right. Here. With her. _

Len thought drowsily. His eyelids were getting heavier. But he kept his eyes on her flushed feature, knowing full well that he was the cause for those luscious, swollen lips.

"Would you stay here with me for a moment longer?" Len whispered.

Hino must have consented, because the fully tilted bed was lowering back down, this little "work out" was draining him to the limit.

The last thing Kahoko remembered before she, too, surrendered to sleep were the joined hands between their bodies, warm and alluring. Their faint pulses of heartbeat through their digits were testaments of renewed life and promises of their future.

--

Vocabulary:


End file.
